


Gay Porn

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Merlin working in a gay porn producing company. The characters might be a little OOC, please don't blame me for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE FIRST DREAM

纯白的墙面，浅灰色的座椅，Camelot公司比Merlin想象中的更为正规。

等候的大厅里坐满了各色各样的青年男性，却全部都是最简单的白衬衣和牛仔裤装扮——当然，Camelot公司的招聘通告里写得很清楚——白衬衣，牛仔裤，素颜，无任何附加装饰品。虽然听起来确实很怪，但是根据“通告”中的解释，设立这条规定的理由只有一个——走什么路线，要由公司定。于是这也就意味着就连Merlin平日里最遭人耻笑的那副巨大的黑框眼镜也包含在了“装饰品”之列，不过好在他的视力还没有糟糕到取下眼镜就什么也看不见的程度，所以到现在也就只是“有点不习惯”而已。

可是，从大清早犹犹豫豫要不要来这里，一直拖到十点半才坐进等候厅，再到看着三个年轻人灰头土脸地从办公室里走出来以及就算快到中午这个大厅里的人群也没有要减少的意思之后，Merlin着实感到了压力。毫不夸张地说，他都能在离开的人的脚步声中听见自己扑通扑通的心跳了。尽管办公室在对着大厅的一面是一扇巨大的落地玻璃窗，可是紧闭的百叶窗把里面的视线挡得严严实实，办公室内部的区间像是成了不为人知的秘密空间。

终于轮到Merlin进场的时候已经是下午两点——而且就算是面试官在中午有将近一小时的午饭时间，等候厅里也没有一个人离开——于是在走到办公室门口的时候，Merlin的心脏都要从喉咙里跳出来了。

站在办公室门口的职业装女士为他打开了办公室门，在与另一个无比失落的男青年擦肩而过之后，Merlin终于走进了这个神秘的空间。

 

“你好。”

“你好。”

面试官是看起来十分和善并且彬彬有礼的浅灰色西装男士。当然，在他的左右还坐着三名女性和四名三名男性，都是看起来正经严肃的都市白领。

“你叫什么名字？”

“Merlin……我叫Merlin.”

“只有Merlin？”

“噢……Merlin Emrys. 先生。”

面试官在他的话语中挑了挑眉毛，“Lancelot Du Lac，很高兴认识你。”

面试官的态度让他放心，Merlin咧开嘴露出了一个笑容。

“那么，能告诉我们你今天是来干什么的么？”

“我……我是来应聘……G……GV男优……”在这个词从Merlin耳边响起了之后他都不敢相信自己是真的把它说出来了。是的，他说出来了。

“噢，是么？”Lancelot弯起双臂，十指相扣地撑住了下巴。

    “那把把裤子脱了吧。”坐在右手边的一个男人突然说道。

“什么……？”Merlin微微睁大了眼睛，嘴角嗫嚅道。

“把你那该死的裤子脱了然后露出你那淫荡的小屁股吧。”男人将身体前倾了一点，露出一个笑容。尽管是如此粗俗的言辞，男人的语气和表情却还是和善得让人不寒而栗。

一个坐在座位上的女性面试官突然站起身走到窗边，一手拉开了百叶窗。就算没有回头，Merlin也立马感到了身后猛然聚焦过来的百十双眼睛。

他的心跳突然猛地加速起来，双手在牛仔裤的褶皱边上下意识地拧起布料。

“要么脱，要么滚！”男人突然大吼起来。

Merlin的声音在喉咙里打了个结，手指被指甲壳刮得发痛，但身体就像是不受控制了一般地僵硬着无法停止。他可以感觉到眼眶逐渐饱胀起来的酸痛感和发烫的泪水在眼里打转了。但惊异让他张大眼睛，泪水也就来不及滑出来。于是那双浅蓝色的眼睛此时看起来就像是浸在水里的玻璃球一样明亮通透。

“好了好了，别这么粗鲁。”Lancelot回过头，对着男人和善地说了一句，但是随即又把视线转到Merlin身上。“听着，不是我们要故意为难你，但是这个职业很特殊。你需要了解你可能会面临的压力。我们公司这次的招聘很严格，因为我们不想要一些只是为了满足自己的性需求或者是因为缺钱随随便便演一场的……男人。我们要做出一些事情，与众不同的，无与伦比的。我们需要你有一样的决心。你明白么？”

Merlin点点头，但是喉咙里压抑着的哽咽因为这个动作钝痛起来，眼泪也没节制地摔到地上。他眨了眨被胀得酸痛的眼睛，知道眼眶可能已经开始发红了。

“能告诉我们你为什么想要这个职位么？”Lancelot放下支撑着下巴的手臂，微微收起了下巴。

“我需要钱。”Merlin可以看到Lancelot的眼眶明显地放大了一些。

“你是在用这种方式暗示你想放弃了么？”Lancelot反问道。

“不……不是。”Merlin慌张地想要补救，大脑却无法思考出合适的回答，“我需要上大学，妈妈病了，爸爸……他去世了。”嘴巴在反应过来之前就长长地吐出了这么一串话。完了，这下全完了。面试官们会认为自己在撒谎，会认为自己在博取他们的同情。好了，现在不用犹豫了，他把这事儿搞砸了。不用他犹豫，因为人家根本就不会要他。

再次咽下一口唾沫，却刚好撞上了喉咙里冲起来的气体。Merlin的喉咙猛地痛了一下，随即一个响亮的抽噎声就在房间里升得老高。他惊恐地张大眼睛，祈祷那种“刚刚没人听到任何声音”的奇迹出现。但是，这当然不可能。因为现在所有面试官都抬起头来望向了他——包括那些之前并不怎么感兴趣的——眼里充满了Merlin不太能弄懂的情绪。也许是因为眼泪把视线弄得有点模糊的缘故？他怎么觉得他们的眼睛在发光？

“我知道我们现在该做什么了。”之前对Merlin十分无礼的男人突然笑起来，昂起头甩了甩自己棕褐色的长发。“Lydia，你可以叫外面那些人明天再来了。”突然打开门探进头来的职业女性点了点头，在男人的眼神示意下关上了百叶窗，接着便立刻离开了。

门外人群散去的声响被玻璃隔挡得还算成功，可是众人脚步的轰隆响声还是沉闷地传进Merlin耳中。他怔怔地张开嘴，却找不到言语。

面试官们的脸上突然都换上了同一种笑容，他们向后倒进座椅的靠背，有几个人还微微挑起了眉毛。

“女士们，先生们，告诉我你们跟我想得一样。”Lancelot率先开口道。

“我想我们的结论差别应该不会太大。”坐在Lancelot旁边的女士勾起了涂抹得艳红的嘴唇。

“事实上我从第一眼看到他的时候就想到了，我们可以推出一个新系列。他真是完美的人选，不是么？”Lancelot再次撑起下巴微笑起来。他将视线聚焦到Merlin的眼睛上，嘴中却是对别人说的话语：“你觉得呢，Gwaine？”

“我觉得他完美极了。”那个对现在仍可以让Merlin心有余悸的男人露出了一个阳光灿烂的笑容，跟刚才判若两人。

“等等……”Merlin突然颤抖着声音说道，“所以，你们没人介意我是不是故意说出那些话来博取你们的同情这件事么？”

“他真可爱。”另一个盘着头发的女性眯起了眼睛，“我想我们或许不小心开发了一个新的观影人群。”

“绝对的。”好了，最后的一个女性也发话了。“看他那性感的嘴唇翘起来的样子，难道没人想立马扑上去咬一口么？”

“我想没人能抗拒得住诱惑的。”办公室里的这几个人七嘴八舌地说起来。

“还有他那双眼睛，我的天——我们还得帮他处理一下——但是，它们本身难道不就已经是最完美的了么？”

“最重要的是他身上还有一种……有趣的纯真……这真是太不可思议了。我想他在镜头里的效果应该会很棒。”

“我想我们该为这个新系列取一个名字。”Lancelot以总结性的语气结束了所有人的讨论。他回过头，然而答案的出现几乎是异口同声的。

“Sexy Doll.”

 


	2. THE SECOND DREAM

Merlin脸色苍白得快要透明了。也许是因为紧张，不过更多的应该是剧组成员最终为他选择的定妆效果的缘故。

白色的布艺沙发，散乱摆放着的彩色抱枕，简单的柜橱和常用的餐具，Merlin身处的房间看起来像是最为普通的家居客厅。天花板上独特的灯光设计让这个房间可以因为情景需要变成一天中不同的时间点，而现在所用的明亮场景让穿着白得透明的衬衫和深棕色的裤子的Merlin看起来像是一个靠在躺椅上的美丽娃娃。事实上，这就是他的角色——一个娃娃。当然，用制作人的话来说，他一动不动地坐在那里的样子就足以达到给人一种奇特的施虐欲的效果。

Merlin被告知要尽可能放松地靠在那张白色躺椅上。导演提示他，他可以想象自己是个残疾人，身体的所有部位都不能由自己控制。现在看来，他做得还不错。就在离他不远的地方，一个蓄着短发的高个子青年人等待在某扇门的门口，直到门里的另一个蓄着较长头发的年轻人走出来。短发的高个子名叫Percival，是Camelot公司的老牌演员了。而较长头发的那个和Merlin一样，也是刚刚聘请的新人，Travis. 

两人在那边寒暄了一番之后就把目光指向了Merlin，而从这一刻开始，Merlin的“表演”也就真正开始了。Camelot公司的拍摄很特别，事实上他们所身处的是一个由录音棚改造出来的“居室”，这样可以既保证录音效果，又保证声音的“情感真实性”。再者，他们所聘用的演员都谈不上专业，为了保证大家不会不由自主地看镜头，这个特别的房间里被布置了全方位无死角的摄像头，并且都加上了用以掩藏的装饰品。

唯一还能体现这里并不是个普通居室的就是房间里那堵巨大的玻璃墙。事实上，就在这堵墙的另一边，一整个制作组的人都在观赏着这边的好戏。

Travis显然对Merlin的存在十分惊讶。他当然应该惊讶了，到底是谁会给自己刚刚出柜的同性恋弟弟买一个男性充气娃娃呢？Merlin并不是gay，来做这个，完全是因为这份工作收入高昂并且不需要“欺负女性”。

“天哪……你竟然买了这个？！”Travis大喊起来。

“是啊，喜欢么？”Percival友善地拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，眼里全是兄长的光辉。

“我不能要这个。这太奇怪了……我的意思是，你觉得我平时应该把他放哪儿？”Travis的声音听起来有点慌乱，在Merlin的角度是无法看见他的表情的，因为他只能一动不动地注视天花板与墙壁的夹角，用导演的话来讲，就是“用你那充满雾气的宝蓝色眼眸迷茫地凝视空气吧”，尽管Merlin完全不懂那是什么意思，但发呆应该算不上什么难事。

“我不知道，你的床上？有空就抱他出去晒晒太阳什么的。嘿，别把他当做一件东西，Merle也是有感情的！”Percival用认真的语气说道。

“Merle？那是什么？”Travis好像快哭了。

“他的名字。嘿！我说过，他也是有感情的。”

准确地来讲，Merle是Merlin在GV界用的艺名。这个本来还让Merlin担心会不会跟自己的名字发音太接近的艺名在随后想到自己会全裸地出现在镜头上并被各种陌生男人操之后，他也就释然了。

“可是……”

“别可是了弟弟。你得冷静下来，听着，别管那些杂七杂八的事了，你看看他，告诉我，你不喜欢他么？”Percival按着弟弟的肩膀把他推到Merlin面前，因为眼球不能转动所以没有完全调整好视角的Merlin只能在眼角里看到Travis短时间失语的状态和呆滞住的表情。

“喜欢……当然喜欢。他真美。”

好吧，这话听起来……好像过于认真了。Merlin的身体不自觉地僵硬了一下，不过似乎没有人注意到。事实上Travis的话并不夸张。躺在白色长椅上的Merlin微微偏着头，四肢放松地展开，白得近乎透明的肤色和嘴唇上淡淡的粉色让他看起来像是坠落凡间的天使，然而那双剔透的蓝眼睛又像是泛着浅浅的微光，像是可以把人吸进去。

“我就知道你会喜欢。要试试么？”Percival的声音里带着笑意。

“……现在？”

“当然。你是害羞了？”

“怎么可能？”话是这么说，Travis的脸还是立刻烧红了。他咽了咽唾沫，对着Percival的方向低下了头。

“那么我想，你也不会介意我在这里看的，对吧？”Percival在房间另一边的椅子上坐下，Travis最后看了他一眼，终于还是把视线转向了Merlin.

这就是GV的魅力，就算再怎么吊观众的胃口最终也还是会跟着色情随心所欲。坐在演播室另一头的导演拍了拍大腿，显然对时间的安排十分满意。

Travis有些犹豫地伸出手，在空气中凝滞了片刻之后还是收回来揉了揉自己的黑发。他侧过身坐到长椅上，咬着嘴唇解开了Merlin领口的第一颗扣子。Merlin的脸随着他的动作泛起了浅浅的红色。Travis是个好看的年轻人。高挺的鼻梁，凹陷的眼窝，浅绿色的眼睛之上还有迷人的长睫毛。稍薄的嘴唇抿出冷硬的唇线，然而颧骨上的红晕还是为这个角色增添了几分青涩。直到解开Merlin衬衣上的所有扣子他才终于安静地俯下身，含住了Merlin的乳头。

Percival在旁边随手拿起一只玻璃杯抿了一口，对Travis的反应挑挑眉。

Merlin的脸烧得更红了，他的眼睑微微阖上了一些，目光就变得更加迷离起来。半张的嘴唇嘟嘟地翘着，喉咙里发出低浅的呜咽声。让Travis没有想到的是，Merlin的身体出奇的柔软。看起来清瘦的身形抚摸起来却不会显得瘦骨嶙峋，相反，平滑的皮肤和柔韧的肌理让人忍不住地想要亲吻啃咬，甚至掐出血印。Travis用右臂环住Merlin的腰部，左手则伸向Merlin的裤子。蜷曲舌头按压Merlin的乳尖是一件出乎意料的有趣的事。那个粉红色的小圆体原本还因为房间里的冷空气轻轻颤动，随即便被男人的舌尖挑逗得坚挺起来。

在Travis有些发凉的手指第一次触到Merlin的男根的时候，来自胸口和下身的双重刺激成功地让Merlin发出了沙哑的低吟。他的脑袋稍稍回转了一些，颧骨上泛起红霞般的美妙颜色。淡蓝色的眼眸里浮起水光，睫毛也在白炽灯下闪动起来。

Merlin的声音让Travis抬起头，他直直地望进Merlin的眼里，浅绿色的眼睛有一瞬间的呆滞。当然，我们早就说过，Merlin不是gay，他不会如此轻易地就被一个男人挑逗成这样。然而公司的药物却出奇的有效。于是Travis并不算高超的技巧便足以让Merlin的欲望根部直直地挺立起来，并且毫不避讳地弄湿了裤子。

Travis在Merlin的乳首上印下最后一吻，便站起身拉开了Merlin的裤子。裤腰上的褶皱不偏不倚地从Merlin的肉棒上滑过，Merlin抿住嘴唇，微微皱起眉头。Travis低下头，用口腔将Merlin的男根整个含住，薄薄的嘴唇环在根部，上下移动起来。柔软的黑发在头颅移动的过程中时有时无地蹭过Merlin的小腹，Merlin的嗓音变得尖细，他下意识地偏过头，眼睛望向茶几的方向。说白了，他现在的样子看起来像极了任人摆布的娃娃。修长的手臂无力地展开，纤长的手指在长椅与扶手的空隙中自然地弯曲着，任何人在看到了这样的场景之后都会无法忍受地想要施虐吧？导演坐在玻璃镜的另一边狠狠地捏了捏自己的大腿，好让胯间的硬挺冷静下来。

Travis却似乎已经无法克制了。他突然站起身猛地解开了皮带的带扣，手忙脚乱地扯下太紧的牛仔裤之后就直接跨坐在了长椅的尾端。Merlin的入口并没有被扩展开，仅仅在表演之前就上了润滑。然而Travis像是忘了——或许是真的把Merlin当做了一个性爱娃娃——他握住自己的根部，将那个坚硬得快要发痛的肉棒对准了Merlin粉色的穴口，用力地推送进去。Merlin的身体显然因为这种突然的钝痛感产生了反应。他的躯体狠狠地抽动了一下，四肢也随之僵硬地弯折了一点。

很紧。这是Travis这时候唯一的想法。他难以扼制地昂起头，脸部和脖颈跟充血一般的鲜红。他的下身狠狠地挤进Merlin的躯体，长久以来未被满足的欲望在此时被牢牢吸住一样地被含紧，包裹。温暖的体内温度神奇地增加了性爱的情趣，Travis缓缓地抽动起肉棒，在扶住Merlin腰部的同时，眼中溢满了男根挺进抽出的情色景象。

并没有被对方的大意浇灭性质，相反的，Merlin的下体更加明显地红肿起来。白皙的肩膀稍稍抬高，下颚与肩膀接触的时候像是情人的爱抚，Merlin的唇色变得更深，肉嘟嘟的唇瓣翘起来的样子像是引人啃咬的禁果。眼眸中的水光在灯光的映照下更加明亮了，然而那种弥漫浸淫的迷惘感又像是怎么都挥散不开的雾气一般萦绕在眼眸表层。摄影师对着他的眼睛来了一个特写，工作间的成员们突然就像是被下了咒似的定在原地，在些许的理智中合上惊讶的嘴巴，然后无法克制地咽了一口唾沫。

Travis的节奏逐渐加快提高，Merlin的呻吟声却是断续着的。这孩子的嗓音原本就很独特，略微低沉沙哑的声音在添加了情色的成分之后就变得更加迷人。单纯无辜的脸庞和溢满温柔的眼睛偶尔会露出俏皮的光辉，可是被男人骑在身下的时候就会将灵魂里唯一的一点强硬粉碎得荡然无存。狠狠地操他，狠狠、狠狠地操他。这或许是每个人在看到他第一眼的时候就冒出来的想法——无法避免。

于是突然之间，Travis就成了所有人嫉妒的对象。这让银色头发的导演先生有一点点担忧，但是更多的，还是对新系列满满的信心。

Merlin的嘴唇完全张开，原本被掩盖在口腔里的声音终于彻底地被释放出来。稍微加强的音量和细微变化的发音挑逗得让人咋舌。他的头颅因为Travis的动作在椅背上上下摩擦着，不小心被弄乱的头发柔软地散开，无意中倒是增加了一种遭受凌虐的奇特的凄美。Travis终于按捺不住地埋下头，狠狠咬住了Merlin的肩膀。疯狂的抽动之下，Travis射精了，并且毫无保留地射在了Merlin体内——对一个娃娃，怎么会需要用安全措施呢？于是这也成了Camelot这套新系列的又一个亮点——无措施性爱。

当然，因为这个，Merlin的报酬也几乎在原本的数字上翻了一倍。

一直坐在旁边的Percival对着Travis举举杯，拍摄这才算完成了。

没错，这次Percival是不用出马的。“我们要绝对突出Sexy Doll的形象。不能被任何其他因素打扰。”这是Camelot公司市场营销部的那位天才想出来的主意。“Percy可以吸引一定的观众群，然后再让他们把注意力转移到Sexy Doll上。他们会无比期盼Percy的亲自出场，所以绝对会毫不犹豫地买下我们将要推出的每一个‘下集’。”

不得不承认的是，这是个绝好的计划。我们有理由相信，这样的营销策略是会产生巨大收益的。

言归正传，我们把注意力转回到Merlin身上。

导演在喊停的时候片场似乎出现了一个小小的问题。那就是，Travis似乎有些太过入戏而忘了把自己巨大的男根从Merlin身体里拔出来，而终于不用再停留在“娃娃状态”的Merlin突然坐起身的动作竟然直接把Travis的肉棒卡在了他体内。Merlin猛然靠近的脸和布满吻痕的身体成功地让Travis先生再次硬挺起来。

然而——拍摄已经结束了。我想可怜的Travis恐怕得等到下一次拍摄了。至于这次……还是用男人最好的帮手——自己的右手解决吧。


	3. THE THIRD DREAM

走在校园路面上的时候，阳光像是往日一般晴好，白色的路面配上银色的阳光，深绿色的树叶在离自己一米远的地方，就好像生命还是如以往一样平凡，美好，没有无奈。

Merlin抱着数学课本站在高木之下，望着树叶缝隙间的阳光足足有一分钟。很高兴周围没有人把他当怪物，也很高兴暂时还不会有人认出他。

因为不一样的事情就是不一样了，也因为世人本来，就不会允许哪个“个人”，在公共的场合露出自己太多的情感。

坐在教室里的时候，那个在他斜前方的女孩子对他笑。深色的长发，甜美的笑容，简单的吊带裙让她看起来像个可爱的小天使。Merlin微笑着低下头，阳光让他的睫毛在眼睑上投下深影。对面的女孩子叫Freya，从开学的第一天开始Merlin就知道他喜欢自己。他也喜欢她。或者说，她就是他喜欢的类型。

课程比Merlin想象中还要无聊，好在时间比想象中要过得快。下课的时候Freya在他的储物柜旁边等他，然后腼腆地露出笑容，邀请他放学后和她一起回家。Merlin眨着眼睛答应了。接着一天过去，Freya背着双肩包在校门口等他，她站在不远的地方回过头，笑容就在肩膀上面绽开。Merlin扶着包带跑过去，Freya自然地牵住他的手，像是羞赧的恋人。

Freya的房间和Merlin猜想的差不多。纯白的底色，粉色占据了房间的大部分，满满的少女气息。她在床沿上坐下，看着Merlin把黑色的双肩包放在书桌旁的椅子上。

“所以……你有女朋友了么？”Freya刚说完这话脸就红了。交缠在大腿上的手指不自然地蜷曲起来。

“没有。”Merlin抿起嘴唇，“应该不算意料之外吧？”

“不算，不怎么算……”她笑着低下头，但又立刻抬起手张大眼睛，“噢，我不是那个意思。我是说……你看起来很好，不像是会随随便便跟人交往的人。”

Merlin被她的反应逗笑了，他勾起手指，垂下脑袋，“谢谢。”

后来他们又交谈了很久，他们谈论了很多事情，虽然大多是关于Merlin喜欢的颜色、食物、书籍还有音乐，但是当Merlin站起身准备离开的时候，那件他知道一定会发生的事，果然还是出现了。

Merlin还没有完全提起书包，可是转过身的时候Freya突然就站在了他面前。她把双手挂上他的肩膀，闭上眼睛，吻上了他的嘴唇。

草莓水果香的嘴唇，Merlin没有拒绝。他阖上眼皮，松开了抓着包带的手。

在一个简短甜蜜的吻之后，Freya红着脸低下了头，Merlin毫不遮掩地垂下视线去捕捉她的眼睛。修长的手指慢慢滑上Freya的腰肢，稍微低于自己体温的Freya的手指在后颈轻轻摩挲着零散的黑发，Merlin微微加重力道，低下头贴着Freya的脸颊吻住了她。

这是一个柔软，馨甜，带着点凉意的吻。Merlin并不算体温很高的那种男性，可是Freya比他还要容易发凉。她在Merlin怀中羞涩地回应着他，可是那种叫做“喜欢”的情绪又仿佛亚当的禁果般诱惑着她，让她尽可能地把自己变得大方，变得狂野。Merlin抬手搂住Freya的腰把她抱到了床上，身体压下去的时候也记得用右手支撑着不要松下全部的力道。

他慢慢分开那个吻，把舌尖蔓延向女孩的脖子。白皙，柔软的脖颈上因为呼吸显出深沟，Merlin尽量温柔地吮吸着女孩的皮肤。他把手伸到女孩的吊带背心之下，轻轻握住了那对并不算大的乳房。越过被前臂勾起的衣衫，Merlin俯首含住了Freya的乳头。女孩闭着眼睛昂起了头，喉咙里发出细微的轻哼。Merlin的手指随即滑向了女孩的密处，裙摆之后的风景正如Merlin长久以来的渴望——微微濡湿的毛发，吹弹可破的柔软阴唇——舌头和牙齿没有停止对女孩乳尖的挑逗，Merlin把一根手指探入了Freya的入口。突然的异物感显然把她吓了一跳。身下的躯体稍稍抽搐了一下，但是随即就抬起双腿放在了床沿上。

Merlin抬起头将视线递进Freya眼里，对方也刚好在这时候睁开眼眸回望过来。他勾起嘴角来笑，Freya的脸就变得和草莓一样红。在多加入一根手指的时候Merlin提起身子吻了Freya，勾起的舌尖调皮地挑逗着女孩的唇舌，手指早已被浸得透湿。他用另一只手抬起了女孩的大腿，把它勾上自己的腰，于是Merlin很快加入了第三根手指。

Freya的呻吟声更加高挑了一点，可是Merlin的吻让她的娇嗔转为闷哼。他离开她的唇瓣，转而去攻陷女孩的胸口。Freya高高地扬起脖子，叫声变得明亮起来。第四根手指的进入十分顺利，Merlin的扩张工作迅速得连他自己都没有想到。他立刻抽出了手指，站起身解开了皮带。

躺在床上的Freya全身都泛起了浅浅的红色。她半张着嘴唇娇喘，在看到Merlin饱胀的下体之后轻轻咬住了下唇。

Merlin握着分身的根部挺进了Freya的身体，女孩立刻抑制不住地尖叫起来。暖暖的温度包裹着自己的分身，Merlin闭上眼睛张开了嘴。沙哑的低吼从喉咙里间断着溢出，Merlin抬起Freya的双腿，更加用力地插入，抽出。分身首端顶到的奇特物体把Merlin吓了一跳。

殷红的血液从女孩的下体流出，色彩的刺激让Merlin的性欲火焰一般地灼烧起来。他没有节制地晃动起腰身，分身被紧紧裹住的感觉美好得像是身处天堂。Freya的尖叫声就在耳边清晰可闻，可是又仿佛遥远得难以捕捉。

快是时候了。Merlin夹紧臀部猛地提起了速度。Freya的叫声变得疯狂而急促。Merlin低下头把眼睛埋在了女孩的脖子里，大吼着射了精。

但是，那种让人浑身脱力的高潮快感只是维持了短短的两分钟，两人就意识到了有什么事不对头。

安全套……

安全套！

他们竟然……没有戴！……

Freya惊恐地张大眼睛，嘴唇苍白得说不出话。

意识到同样事情的Merlin忽地抬起头，两人用同样的眼神对视着彼此的眼睛，脸色唰地惨白下去。

 

 


	4. THE FOURTH DREAM

Merlin把自己的东西一件一件地塞进储物柜，抬手准备关上柜门的时候眼角的余光就刚好捕捉到了跟几个朋友聊着天的Freya. 他下意识地躲开视线，Freya在另一边也自然地只是瞟了他一眼。

但是这样的情况在Freya离开朋友们的那一刻就出现了彻底的变化。她径直向Merlin走过来，双手将一本厚厚的课本抱在胸前。

Merlin还站在储物柜旁没有动，右手有意无意地摆弄着柜门，当然这只是他明明已经整理好东西了还留在这里的掩饰。

“嗨。”Freya率先招呼起来。

刻意躲避着她的视线，但Merlin还是抿着嘴角回应了一声。

“Merlin，昨天……很不错。”Freya低下头，脸颊上泛起绯红。Merlin侧过脑袋朝她瞟了一眼，目光刚好从女孩被书本挤压而露出一半的酥胸上扫过。下意识地咬咬嘴唇，他立刻将视线转回收拾得干干净净的储物柜里，“是么……”

“也许……你今天……可以……”

“噢，今天不行。我……我有事……”Merlin慌忙打断了她，转过身准备离开。

“Merlin！”Freya的音调突然提高，她从身后抓住了Merlin的手，“我知道你在担心什么。可是Merlin，我不敢一个人去买……那种东西……”她慢慢凑到Merlin耳边，“我需要你的帮助。”

Merlin彻底被这句话吓到了。他的表情猛地惨白下去。

“所以，今晚？”Freya朝他笑。

“噢，今晚……抱歉，但是今晚真的不行。我……我有工作。”Merlin摸摸后脑勺，露出愧疚的表情。

“工作？”Freya张大了眼睛。

“是啊，兼职。我想……趁着在学校期间多锻炼一下自己。你知道，得抓紧时间让简历好看点，对吧？”Merlin说着耸了耸肩膀。

“当然……当然。”Freya点着头向后退了几步。“好吧，那么……”

“改天！”Merlin在她之前抢过了话头，“改天我一定去找你。我现在还不能确定时间但是，我一定会去找你，好么？”Merlin收起下巴，露出一个明亮的微笑。不得不承认的是，这个笑容很管用。因为Freya几乎没有花上两秒钟就已经在这个笑容里找到了真诚。

“好的，那么，改天见。”Freya伸出小手抓了抓，以一个甜美的笑容与Merlin告了别。

Merlin长长地呼出了一口气。在没有人注意到的时候撅起嘴巴。是的，他的工作。他得翘掉自己下午所有的课去继续他的Sexy Doll系列了……“来工作，或是按照合约扣掉你耽误时间的罚金。”这几乎没给他留下任何选择。

于是，在这个漫天铺满金光的下午，Merlin背着他的黑色书包走进了更衣室。

他又得换上他的“战服”了。

“呼……”在脱下柔软的连帽上衣丢到一边，并且完全拉掉了牛仔裤和内裤之后，Merlin再次呼出了一口气。今天他要出演的部分比上次的更加难以理解。事实上，Travis在一次性爱之后就爱上了他的“新玩具”，当我说“爱上了”……那可是名副其实的。尽管他完全不能理解这种在他眼里与“变态”无异的感情，他还是对这件事太过在意。毕竟，他的脑子里现在都只剩下了一件事。

可是就在这时候，更衣室的门突然被打开了。

Merlin下意识地朝柜子走进了一步，接着才看到走进来的是西装革履的Lancelot。

“你好。”Lancelot朝他露出温和的笑容。

“你……好？”Merlin僵硬着表情回答道。拜托，谁会在这个时候走进来打招呼？！

“我看过你出演的Sexy Doll的第一集了。非常不错。”可是Lancelot就像完全没有意识到自己的打扰一样随意坐在了更衣室里唯一的沙发上。“你给我的印象十分深刻。从第一眼看到你我就知道你是最合适的人选，在看了成果之后我就更加肯定了。”

噢，是啊……第一眼，Merlin在心里瘪瘪嘴。

“清楚你今天的戏份了么？”Lance轻声问着，配上了他完美的公式化笑容。

“当然。很清楚。”Merlin干笑着，脸色仍旧停留在苍白的状态。

“你……是不是遇上什么不顺心的事了？”Lance偏了偏脑袋，眼里冒出好奇的光彩。

“不算……一点私事。”Merlin摇摇头，把视线垂到地上。

“我不是想要打听你的私人问题，”Lance站起身，“我只是想告诉你，你现在的状态很好。你这种，有点烦恼的样子，很适合今天的剧情。要知道，作为一个娃娃你不能有任何表情，但是……看着你……”他眯起眼睛，“就算不说话，浑身上下也好像散发着一种忧愁的情绪。这样很好。事实上，这样棒极了。”他赞许地点起头，“我给你带来了这个。”Lance伸出手，往Merlin手心里递过胶囊和小塑料瓶。“药物的效果还不错吧？至于润滑剂，你要是还不会弄，我可以帮你。”

“噢……不用了，我自己可以搞定。”Merlin立刻打断了Lancelot接下来要说的话，“我……要去洗澡了……”

“是的，是的。”Lance的目光有意无意地飘向了Merlin的下体，随之抬眸望着Merlin的身体的时候眼神似乎有些呆滞，但是他立马又换上了他一成不变的白领表情。“那我先出去了，你好好准备。”

在Merlin洗完澡，吃完药，上好润滑以后，真正的拍摄工作也就正式展开。

今天要出演的部分，是想说爱上了Merle的Travis再也没有抗拒自己的感情，反而十分庆幸自己获得了这么个美丽的恋人。刚一开场，就是黑色短发的Travis抱着没有意识的Merle蜷缩在沙发上，并且轻轻爱抚Merle的发梢。

“你真漂亮。”Travis对着Merlin的耳朵轻声呢喃道。温热的呼吸很快让Merlin的耳根灼烧起来。似乎是注意到了这样的变化，Travis伸出舌头，在微微舔舐了几次之后，干脆含住Merlin的耳廓动情地吮吸起来。然而不知道是药物的作用还是耳朵是Merlin出其不意的敏感点的原因，Merlin的下身立即硬挺起来。

Travis眨眨眼睛，深绿色的眼眸漂亮得像是宝石。他的呼吸变得急促，脖子上也泛起了深深的潮红。“Merle……”他轻唤他的名字，接着将右手伸向了Merlin的欲望根部。刚开始，他还是隔着棉布裤子温和地揉捏，过了一会儿，他就直接把手伸进了裤子里面，使劲地搓揉起来。

Merlin微微张开唇瓣，粉嫩的嘴唇因为欲望的影响变得更加红润。他的脸颊上泛起红晕，浮起水光的蓝色眼眸在日光灯的照射下倒映出明亮的光点。Lance说得没错，就算没有任何言语，他浑身笼罩的气息还是让他看起来像个任人摆布的娃娃。

“你真漂亮。或许我们该去游泳池？天气太热了，我可不想让你太难受。”Travis笑着吻了吻Merlin的脸蛋，站起身把Merlin抱起来走向了室外。

相比较于室内的日光灯，室外的阳光使画面显得更为柔和自然。把Merlin放在躺椅上脱光了他的衣服之后，Travis便抱着Merlin跳进了泳池。当然，他并不是真的让Merlin接触到了水，而是把他放在了漂浮在水面上的蓝色气垫上。半个身子都浸在水里的Travis咧开嘴露出一个俊朗的笑容，水光在他的身体上映出淡蓝色的影子。另一边，Merlin白皙得近乎透明的皮肤在阳光下快要闪闪发光。Travis俯下身把头埋到Merlin的胸口。他轻轻吻过了Merlin的胸膛之后便开始专注地舔舐他的乳头。粉嫩，柔软的乳首因为舌头的刺激变得硬挺，Travis沾着凉水的手指覆上Merlin的球囊，稍微用力的搓揉让他的阴茎变得红肿胀痛起来。

“Merle……我想要你……”Travis在喘息的空隙里说道。

可是就在这个时候，来自房间里电话尖锐的铃声猛地刺破了空气。

“噢……该死……”Travis狠狠咒骂了一声，垂头看了看自己已经硬挺起来的，在水里晃动着的阴茎，终于还是决定去接起那个貌似永远不准备停止尖啸的电话。

可惜的是，就在他接起电话听到了对方的缘由之后，才发现这件事比在夏日泳池里做爱要重要得多。然而楼下的电话质量太差，没说上两句就彻底失去了功用，Travis就只好挠着后脑冲到楼上卧室里给人回电话。

于是第二集的男主就在此时登场了。

站在房屋之外敲了半天门的Paul是Travis在学校里橄榄球队的好友。Travis该是忘了在今天这个特殊的日子——所有的事都挤在一天发生的日子——他还约了还有一起打球。Paul终于失去耐心，打开了原本就没有上锁的大门。然而，在一楼的搜寻没有发现好友的踪迹过后，Merlin成了最先抓住他眼球的人。

故事中的Paul是个直得不能再直的大直男，但是在看到Merle的这一刻，他还是彻底地迷失了本性，站在泳池边上看呆了。

“这他妈是什么？……”他低声自语道。

午后的阳光像是在Merlin身上镀了一层金色，被欲望灼烧着的绯红脸颊和耳根，还有被啃咬得发红的乳头和被摇曳的水纹映出光亮来的男根像是禁咒一般锁住了Paul的视线。他咽了口唾沫，眼中喷射出赤裸裸的欲望。

四处张望过后，Paul放下手中的橄榄球，用最快的速度脱去了运动衫和运动短裤，沿着扶梯走进了泳池。张开四肢游到气垫旁边，从水面之下钻出来的Paul鼓起健壮的胸肌，紧贴在头皮上的棕发因为甩动头部的动作飞到脑后。天哪……他真是太性感了……倒不是说他的阴茎会是公司里最大的，但他整个身体上健硕的肌肉带来的匀称感和傲人的男根着实为这个角色增色不少。

趴到气垫上的Paul很快将手伸向了Merlin的阴茎，简单的套弄之后就无法遏制地把整根肉棒塞进嘴里。Merlin张开嘴，半阖上的眼睛里像是可以流出泪水。“越是纯粹的脸孔就越能带来绝对的色情。”这句来自Gwaine的名言似乎可以被称作经典。Paul忘我地吞吐着口中坚挺的男根，紧紧掐住Merlin臀部的双手在他的皮肤上留下乌红色的印记。

Merlin的喉咙里传出低浅的呻吟，沙哑低沉的喘息断断续续地跳动在周遭的空气里，无力的手指从气垫上滑进水中，修长的手指被水光浸得闪亮淫靡。

Paul终于无法忍受这样长久的等待，他猛地把Merlin从气垫上拉进水中，泳池的一边堆砌好的矮阶是用来休息的座椅一样的存在，然而Paul只是粗暴地把Merlin按到池边，将他的双腿弯折着放在矮阶上，并张开腿跨坐到Merlin身后。

长长的手臂无意识地展开，Merlin的脸脱力地靠在泳池边上。跨坐在他身后的Paul握着阴茎的根部刺进了Merlin的下身。水中特别的压强让身体的大半部分承受着与空气不同的力道，像是在身上无形地加上了第三者的爱抚。Paul用他强有力的双手紧紧固定住Merlin的髋骨，巨大的男根在Merlin身体里进进出出。被搅乱的水池在水面上溅起晶莹的水花，暗涌在视线以下的水纹发出咕噜咕噜的闷响，然而阴茎撞击内壁的噗噗声还是像加了回响一般在空气里蔓延。被Paul剧烈的动作带得不断甩动的Merlin的阴茎在水里没有规律的摇摆，胸口在触碰池壁的时候被敲得通红。

然而，Paul是不必对他温柔的。

第二集的主题是粗暴，是偷窃，是一切引发人类阴暗面的性感。从Merlin眼中坠落的为数不多的眼泪玻璃渣一样地摔碎在泳池里，Paul仰着脖子发出的粗重呻吟声压住了他能表达委屈的唯一声响。Paul的脖颈烧得火一般赤红，他张大嘴唇，湿热的呼吸偶尔喷在Merlin的耳背上。被野蛮占有的Merle静静地趴在水池边上，湛蓝色的眼眸没有神采地望向远方，像是失去了焦距。偶尔从喉咙底部咳出的喘息像是无言的呼救，然而性感到极致的嘴唇又让这声音变得如同呻吟一般情色。

不小心带进Merlin后穴的冷水像是特殊的情趣用品，Paul能感到自己的男根被如此紧致地包裹又被如此温柔地润泽，再加上清爽的凉意和冲破水花的触感，简直像是身处天堂。他舔了舔嘴唇，埋头咬住了Merlin的脖子。粗大的阴茎在Merlin体内胡乱的撞击过后，猛力的啃咬和瞬间喷射而出的精液让Merlin低低地闷哼起来。

在Merlin的体内久久的停留过后，这位直男先生才终于意识到自己的行为有多么异常。他怔怔地看着眼前光滑的后背，猛地把男根从Merlin体内抽出，接着用最快的速度抓起衣服离开了现场。

等到Travis回来的时候，Paul早就不见了踪迹。

但是没人会猜不到刚刚发生了什么。

Travis慌乱地冲到池边拉出了Merlin，在这个美丽身体上留下的大大小小的淤青让他倒吸了一口凉气。但是，他并不知道造成了这一切的人是谁。他甚至无法判断这个人确切地对Merlin做了什么。

他只能愣愣地跪在泳池边上，双目无神地望向视线能够到达的地方。

 

 


	5. THE FIFTH DREAM

在很远很远的地方，他朝围在身边的朋友们露出微笑，白色的衬衣和浅浅的肤色在阳光下几乎要放出光来。

在很远很远的地方，他抱着一摞书走下楼梯，在最后一级的时候被路过的行人撞到了肩膀，书掉了一地，出于惊诧回头看了一眼行人，但是随之就安静地蹲下身子捡起书本抱在胸前，拍去尘土之后继续前行，脸上的表情是足以让人融化的宁谧。

在很远很远的地方，他往自动贩卖机里投进硬币，按下了橘子汽水的按钮，低下头去看，瓶罐却没有出来。兀自眨眨眼睛，睫毛像是映衬着海洋，瓶罐落下的时候发出清脆的响声，他很自然地咧开嘴笑，开心得像个孩子。

在很远很远的地方，他把手里几本看起来很是厚重的书塞进储物柜，笨手笨脚地拦住几本快要掉出来的书，然后撅着嘴巴关上柜门……回头去亲吻躲在储物柜旁边的女友。她有着和他一样的深色头发，笑起来的时候让她看起来比平时更像一个漂亮的洋娃娃。

金色头发的年轻人站在离他很远很远的地方，抱着自己的课本就这么不声不响地看着。看他慌慌张张地跑下公车，扯着书包带奋力往教学楼的方向跑；看他一脸幸福地咬了一大口被作为早餐的菠萝包，却不小心被噎住半天找不到水杯；看他糊里糊涂地进错教室，然后尴尬地挪着步子逃走，像是可以装作这件事从来不曾发生过。他就这么远远地看着他，有时候握着笔杆，有时候撑着下巴，有时候不自觉地露出微笑。他喜欢这么远远地看着，因为惊异于世界上还能有这样的笑容，惊异于世界上还能有这样的纯粹。但是他也只能这样远远地看着，远一点，再远一点，不要靠近……不能靠近。

每天的生活似乎都是一样，空气里的味道也都是一样。坐在公车里看向窗外，视野所及的是一成不变的风景。坐在教室里看向窗外，连天空的颜色都不曾变过。因为这就是他的生活——他的灰色的，充斥着沮丧的生活。

直到，直到这样一个中午，直到这么一个轻而易举的触碰，直到这么一个在别人看来可以微不足道的瞬间，他碰到他了，“碰到”是真真实实的“接触”。

Arthur抱着书本往前走，他没注意到自己，冒冒失失地就冲了过来。他撞到Arthur的肩膀，正好碰掉了Arthur手里的钱包，所以他弯下腰，捡起那个平淡无奇的黑色皮夹对他笑，还给Arthur的时候甚至抱歉地抿了抿嘴唇。

就只是这样而已。

就只是这样，Arthur的心脏就差点冲出胸膛。

有那么一瞬间，他几乎以为自己看到了光。

因为那个人的笑容，是那样闪亮，那样美好，让他以为世界或许会一起融化在那个笑容里。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    

“我还是很犹豫，现在要不要把Percy加进去。”今天的负责人用右手撑着下巴，表情严肃得像是在谈论要不要为世界和平打响革命的第一枪。（好吧，从某种层面上讲，这个比喻似乎出乎意料的合适……）

“我们必须得加进去了。现在不是说我们是不是要为这个系列锦上添花的问题，而是决定生死的问题。我们在第一集的时候把Percy像个花瓶一样地放在边上，那对观众来讲还可以是引诱作用，但是现在，我们再不让他上场，就没人会再理这个系列了。”站在负责人对面的男人从第一集开始就一直在这里了，他似乎在“创意”还是什么的问题上起到了很大的作用，就算负责人一直在换，他也没有离开过。而且不得不承认的是，他说的话一般都很算数。

“你是说Merlin自己不能吸引特定的观众群么？”负责人皱起了眉头。

“不是Merlin不行，而是我们把Percy放进去了。这就决定了他的出场是至关重要的……”

后来他们又交谈了些什么，Merlin没有听了。他只是撅着嘴坐在浴池边晃脚丫。Percy要上场只是迟早的事，虽然想到他的个子，再联想到他的尺寸……确实有点吓人。不过应该，也没有太难以忍受才对。Merlin咽了咽口水，看见了负责人脸上妥协的表情。好吧，现在Percy是真的要上场了……

Merlin挑了挑眉毛，看见从更衣室那头过来的Travis.

“嗨，又见面了。”这个黑头发绿眼睛的年轻人是真的长得很好看。Merlin有点好奇为什么公司不让他来担任Sexy Doll的角色，不过同时看到了他健硕的身材，又会觉得把这样的人玩弄于鼓掌之间着实不太现实。Travis围着浴巾朝他露出一个阳光灿烂的笑容，随即与他并肩坐在了浴池边上。“今天恐怕是最后一次合作了。”

“什么？”Merlin挑起眉毛望向他。

“他们的意思是，我的演出太平淡，看着会很无聊。不过暂时还不会炒掉我，说是要把我放到别的系列里去。”Travis耸耸肩，显得有些无奈。

“怎么会？我觉得你演得很棒啊。”Merlin侧过身去面对他，圆睁的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮。

“谢谢……”Travis低下头，“说实话我也不知道我表现得怎么样……我一直以为我还不错，我是说，我的几任男友都挺由着我的。所以我也……不过那天跟你做的时候，我觉得很受挫。”

“什么？”Merlin觉得这是他唯一能想出来的一句话了。

“你……你那天用药了对吧？”Travis收着下巴问他。

“是……可是……”Merlin小声回答，并没有明白其中的意思。

“可是你的反应，很平淡……”Travis看起来更加失落了。“我不是在怪你，也不是说我想炫耀什么的……但是……”

“嘿，你做得很好。”Merlin抬起手拍他的肩膀，“真的，你应该自信点儿的。”他咧开嘴笑起来，“告诉你一个不算秘密的秘密吧，”他凑近他的耳朵说道，“我不是gay,”

Travis张大了眼睛，但是并没有过多久，他就平静下来。

“呃……我知道这样做是有点怪但是……如果都是职业的话应该……”

“噢，不不不，”Travis立刻打断了他，“我没有别的意思。只不过……我以为……”

“呵呵，不是说你们都该有Gaydar这东西的么？怎么，你的Gaydar失效了？”Merlin笑着说道。

Travis的表情像是被噎住了。那一脸的难以置信让Merlin都觉得不说自己是gay都对不起这孩子长久以来的期待。

他还想对Merlin说什么，可是工作人员开始叫他们了。Merlin礼貌地笑了笑站起身，跟着工作人员准备去了。离开房间之前，余光还能看到Travis失神地坐在浴池边上，目光定定地再Merlin身上挪不开。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这是Travis和Merlin要合作的最后一场戏，Merlin的任务很简单，他只需要坐在那里装瘫痪就好。但是Travis，Merlin扬起视线望了望天花板，几乎是下意识地紧了紧牙关。他看见导演把Travis拉到一边，低声跟他交代着什么，Travis安静地点头，最终作出明白的表情。

随后Merlin向走过来的Travis露出微笑算是打招呼，接着便收敛笑容卸去力道侧躺在沙发上，那边的工作人员喊了开拍。

Travis的眼神却突然变了。他站在离沙发不远的地方，将要提起的脚步像是有些凝滞。Merlin靠在沙发上的动作刚好把视线对准了Travis的眼睛，他静静地等待着Travis走过来进行剧本里提到的情节，可是Travis就只是那么站着，连眼神都变得渺远起来。

Merlin有些着急，他想Travis是被导演的话吓着了，或者是因为太过担心自己的处境而忘记了剧本的内容。不过渐渐，渐渐地，Merlin发现他不该这样胡思乱想下去了，因为Travis的神情已经到了让他无法忽视的地步。这个好看的黑发青年略显僵硬的身体微微动摇了一下，锋利的双眉之间，平坦的眉头稍稍蹙起。他抿了抿嘴唇，眼眸里的水光亮得照人。然而尽管，尽管他的眼神看来如此困扰，如此自责，他的神情却是温柔而安静的。他捏了捏垂在身侧的拳头，终于下定决心般地走到沙发边坐下，指尖抚上Merlin的脸颊。

这是爱。

惊诧让Merlin的心跳狠狠敲了一下胸膛，他差点要张大眼睛，但是理智制止了他。

Travis的手指在面颊上摩挲，稍显粗糙的指腹从皮肤上划过，他俯下身来，吻上了Merlin的嘴唇。这是一个绵长温暖却又充满欲望的吻。Travis似乎是无法克制地向他倾诉深情，却又无意识地挑逗着他。他的演技真的很不错，也许他应该去当演员而不只是个GV男优。Merlin在心里这么想到。他的视线远远地指向天花板上的白色灯饰，嘴里则品尝着一个极富技巧的亲吻。

接下来的几个镜头需要换上不同的场景。但是内容却没有什么太大的区别——简而言之，性。

Travis像是疯了一样地需要着这个来自哥哥的礼物，他无时不刻都想要享用Merl，他会跟他一起吃饭，但最终会演变成抱着Merl在座椅上做爱。他会把Merl放在躺椅上跟自己一起晒太阳，可是结局就会是跪在躺椅边上给Merl来一场淫荡至极的口交。他还把Merl放在书房的沙发上陪他学习，然而不知道为什么情况就会发展到Travis压在Merl身上摩擦两人的男根。他需要他，渴望他，超过生命里的一切。为此他断绝了和朋友的一切来往。他的朋友们来找他的时候他会装作不在家，电话也从来不接。每天放学之后的第一件事，就是回到家里陪Merl。如果不是因为Merl的作用，大家或许该以为Travis变成了一个喜欢洋娃娃的小女孩儿。

重头戏在于两人在床上做爱的一段。这是今天要拍的最长的一段。Travis把Merl好好地放在床上，在跨坐到他身上之后低下头来吻他——如同恋人间的吻。他极尽所能地挑逗着Merlin，让这个乖巧地躺在他身下的男孩苍白的皮肤逐渐变得绯红，让他玻璃一般透明的眼眸如同大雾一般迷离。他吸吮着Merlin的乳首，直到Merlin终于忍不住微微张开了唇瓣，发出低浅的呻吟。这声音很好听。尽管只能克制在喉咙深处，那些带着气体的嗓音在到达舌尖的一刻还是变成了清脆而甜美的音色。Travis抬起他的双腿，指尖蘸着冰凉的润滑剂探进了他的入口。Merlin的身体轻微地抽动起来，散漫地伸展在身体两侧的手臂也随着Travis手部动作的节奏产生细小的抽搐。

Travis的阴茎插进Merl的入口的那一刻，这个玩具的身体像是被植入了灵魂。他侧着脑袋喘息，粉色的皮肤漂亮得炫目。

Travis觉得自己的呼吸快要停止了，他的双手紧紧卡住Merlin的腰部，直到对方的身体上出现血痕，低着头，将男根狠狠捅进Merlin的下体，疯狂加快的节奏在空气里制造着清脆的响声。他深深吸进一口气，终于昂起头大声呻吟起来。浑浊的精液喷射进Merlin的体内，Travis抽出自己的分身，满脸潮红地看着液体从Merlin身体里流出来。他再次低头的时候含住了Merlin的男根，头颅迅速的移动和舌头用力的吸吮终于释放了Merlin红肿的欲望。他眯起眼，在迷蒙的视线里吻了吻Merlin的分身，终于趴在Merlin身上沉睡过去。

“Cut.”

这个场景结束了。

终于结束了。

Merlin呼着气从床上坐起来，庆幸一天的工作又结束了。他站起身活动了一下有些酸痛的肩膀，没有顾及仍旧坐在床边凝视着他的Travis，径直洗澡去了。

 

 


	6. THE SIXTH DREAM

清晨的阳光像是纯白的雾气，笼罩在空气里的时候也笼罩在他的身上。

Arthur有些惊诧地张大眼睛，看见Merlin牵着他的小女朋友的手朝她微笑。漂亮的眉毛和稍微褶皱的眼角，他的笑容让他看起来像是个天使。Arthur觉得自己或许从来没有见过这样美好的情侣，他们站在一起的感觉像是画卷，纯洁无暇。Merlin拉着那个女生路过他面前的时候没有回头，他甚至没有侧目……他表现得就好像Arthur并不存在，好像他只是一个站在空气里默不出声的鬼魂。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hello，beautiful.”

“Hello，love.”

Merlin把Freya拉到教学楼最隐蔽的墙角之后笑着将手扶上了女孩儿的腰，女孩儿也随即会意地扬起笑意把双手架上了Merlin的后颈。一个简单的吻过后，女孩跃起身，双腿勾上Merlin的腰，Merlin也上前一步把女孩儿的背脊按到墙上。双手熟练地伸到短裙之下，Merlin脱下Freya的内裤，再用一只手解开裤子掏出了自己的欲望。

这是一场短暂的性爱，Freya挂在他身上昂头尖叫，Merlin则尽力压住声线将热气吐在Freya耳边。火热的激情，年轻的冲动，一切能够点燃欲火的因素让他们用力晃动着腰身，在夏日的阳光之下挥洒汗水，皮肤潮红。

“这样……没问题吧？……”事后Merlin这样问道。

“你是在担心我会怀上一个小Merlin么？”Freya理好裙子靠近Merlin怀里朝他笑。

“当然不……但是……”Merlin撅起嘴巴。

“放心吧，我有在吃药的。没事的。”Freya在他怀里蹭了蹭，可爱得像只猫。

Merlin也笑了，他抬起手揉揉Freya的头发，搂着她的腰走向了教学楼。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur原本以为，一个像Merlin那样的人，是永远不会注意到自己的。

但是无论Arthur曾经是否拥有信仰，无论上帝是否存在，在这一刻，他都相信，上帝似乎为他创造了一个小小的奇迹。

和每一个吵吵嚷嚷的中午并无不同，Arthur端着餐盘寻找一个没有人的座位，刚刚用完的钱包被自己用两只手指夹在餐盘边上，一个匆匆忙忙跑过来的身影突然撞上来，还好Arthur及时加重力道稳住了手里的东西，所以唯一掉落在地的就是他的钱包。

刚刚来得及皱起眉头，就发现对方过于消瘦的身体弯折下去为他捡起了钱包。

“不好意思……”还没有完全抬起头就已经露出了尴尬的表情，但是随即跟上的歉意的微笑又灿烂得让人忍不住地屏息。“啊……又是你……”

Arthur没有伸手去接，只是怔怔地望着眼前这个脸色有些苍白的男孩。

“呃……很抱歉……”对方的笑容稍微凝滞了一些，轻轻抬起的眉尖像是不明白Arthur的意思。“我叫Merlin.”

但是就只是这样，就只是这样都美好得可怕。

远处似乎有人叫了他一声，于是男孩侧过头朝声音的来源望了一眼。

“抱歉撞到你，我有点赶时间，得先走了。”他把钱包放在餐盘上唯一的空处，最后一个灿烂的笑容，接着离开。

Arthur有些失神地回头去看他的背影，视线追逐到他跟朋友们走到一起的一刻。

Merlin.

他静静地想着，突然就烧红了脸颊。

    

    


	7. THE SEVENTH DREAM

回到家发现自己忘了带笔记本原本应该是再小不过的一件事，更不要说是在从家到学校距离不远的情况下。你所要做的，不过是放下书包，在小小休息一下之后回到马路上，穿过几条街，找学校的门卫要来钥匙，便可以打开教室门，拿到你想要的。不过如此而已，根本不会有人把完成这件事当做充满困难的任务，或是在没有付诸行动之前幻想出什么将会阻挠自己的可能性。Arthur也是这样想。所以他把公寓的钥匙塞进牛仔裤的荷包，拿好了足以支付他将要在快餐店解决的晚餐钱，便关上房门，再次回到待了一天的校园。

这是Arthur第一次看到放学之后学校里的情景。时间还不算晚，快要暗下来的天空里还漂浮着属于下午的余温，夜晚将至的寒意早早地跟他打了个招呼，视线中的画面多多少少偏向灰白。Arthur把双手插进白色外套的荷包，学校里几乎已经没有人了，这让他恍惚有些怀疑白天里这里喧喧嚣嚣的时候的真实性。一个人走在空旷地方的时候会觉得天离自己特别远，Arthur也是这样觉得。他仰起头，闭上眼睛露出了一个微笑。

从校门到值班室的距离不算太远，当Arthur走到这个圆柱形的玻璃房子旁边的时候，里面的男人似乎盯着电脑屏幕看什么看得出神，应该是没有想到这个时间还会有人过来的缘故，所以尽管Arthur并没有刻意放轻脚步，男人也并未意识到自己身后站了个人。Arthur准备抬起手敲玻璃，却在这个时候看见了电脑屏幕上他绝对没想到会出现的脸庞。

浓黑的头发，清秀的面容，那双仅仅只是遇到空气就足以滴出水来的眼眸让Arthur的心跳猛地漏了一拍。也许是眼前的画面太过美好，又或许是眼前的景象太过令人惊讶，总之，已经把手抬到了玻璃边上的Arthur又把手放下了。他紧紧盯着荧幕上的面孔，看到镜头慢慢被拉远开来，以至于露出了年轻人全然可见的身体。如果说在影片中看到Merlin的脸就已经足够让人诧异的话，那么Arthur绝对没有想到镜头下的Merlin竟然是全裸的。他躺在一张并不算大的米色沙发上，身体随意地舒展开来，没有表情的面庞让他看起来像是个无意识的娃娃。

Arthur的喉咙突然有些发紧，胸腔中浓烈的灼烧感让他皱起眉头。Merlin的身体与他想象中并没有很大的差别，如果要说的话，应该是更加漂亮了。与脸庞同样苍白的皮肤，光滑柔软的肢体似乎泛着浅浅的光晕。粉红的乳头和疲软的下身让他看起来难以想象的脆弱，可是更加无法忽视的，是从他身体里散发出来的无法抵挡的诱惑。Arthur舔了舔嘴唇，脑中出现舌尖滑过Merlin双腿之间柔软皮肤的触感。他咽了口唾沫，在镜头转换到另一个画面上的时候差点愤怒地吼出声来。

画面中出现的另一个人让他张大了眼睛。心脏在胸腔中的闷响几乎使胸口钝痛起来。事实上，他有多不想承认自己认识这个人，就有多肯定自己知道这个人的名字。

Percival.

Arthur听见自己脑中的声音如此说道。

Percival的脸上带着小心翼翼的表情，似乎是不想被人发现似的，他轻手轻脚地走进客厅，在看到沙发上躺着的青年之后露出放下心来的表情。Arthur皱起眉头，没有明白他这样做的意思。Percival在四下检查了一番之后把沙发上的青年扛到肩上，接着便以最快的速度离开了房屋。

镜头很快转换到了夜晚，几个握着球杆的青年站在台球桌边，酒吧包房里的摇滚音乐响得震耳欲聋。他们偶尔会从吧台上拿起瓶装啤酒，在闲聊或者游戏的过程中小啜几口。如果不是因为之前的画面，Arthur几乎要以为这只不过是几个年轻人聚会时的普通场景。

然而Percival的出现改变了整个房间的气氛。这个壮实的男人扛着已经穿好了衣服的Merlin走进来，并且肆无忌惮地把他放在了台球桌上。

房间里的青年们立刻爆发出了愉悦的欢呼。几个高个子的家伙走上前来与Percival击掌，似乎是在庆祝着什么似地搂了搂他的肩膀。

“好了伙计们，你们可以试试看好不好用。”Arthur听见Percival如此说道。

“好不好用”，这是个足以点燃Arthur怒火的词汇。

青年们哄笑着推搡了一个人上去，他们叫他Ed，一个身高六英尺左右穿着衬衣的卷发男人。Ed轻笑着解开躺在台球桌上的Merlin的裤子纽扣，高挺的鼻子上因为笑容出现了细微的皱纹。人群中再次响起些微的低笑声。镜头突然收进到Ed的手背上，一颗一颗缓缓被弹开的纽扣像是圣诞节礼盒上的蝴蝶结，被拉开的一边缎带仿佛有生命般地散开整个绳结，露出孩子们期待了一整年的礼物。就像此时的Arthur，他甚至可以毫不夸张地说，在这一刻，他的呼吸是真的停止了。

浅灰色西裤底下的白色内裤只是刚好遮住了Merlin仍旧柔软的男根，Ed扯下整条西裤的时候Arthur才发现连接着布料的橡胶带刚好从Merlin的臀线下绕过，将他不怎么丰满的臀部高高提起来。Arthur只能紧紧咬住嘴唇才能制止住差点离开喉咙的抽气声。坐在荧幕前的门卫缓缓将右手移向裤裆，没有什么顾忌地解开了皮带和裤子拉链。

Ed的手掌抚上了Merlin的下体，起先还算温和的揉捏动作到后来逐步变得粗鲁以至狂野，小块的白色布料很快就无法包含住Merlin迅速硬挺起来的男根，Ed并没有立即脱下Merlin的内裤，而是将他胀得发红的分身从布料底下拉出来，仔细抚弄着已经出现精液的首端。有另外一个不知道名字的棕发年轻人走上来解开Merlin的衬衫，然而只是将接近下体的几颗扣子解开之后，年轻人就无法遏制地将手放在了Merlin平坦的小腹上。

Ed开始用力套弄Merlin的分身，另外又有两个人走过来解开了Merlin身上仅剩的几颗扣子，便俯下身来含住了Merlin的乳首。Percival靠在包房的墙边看着眼前发生的一切，嘴角扬起微笑。

镜头恍惚之间掠过Merlin的脸庞，Arthur已经能感觉到自己彻底灼烧起来的面颊了。他紧紧盯着Merlin的眼睛，没有在其中找到一丝抗拒。他的眼睫微微颤动，深蓝色的眸光被情欲染得更加浓郁，脸颊上微微泛起的红晕和稍稍张开的嘴唇像是在忍耐着不要发出呻吟，但是这时候有人走上来吻住了Merlin的嘴唇。而Arthur所有的愤怒都聚集在了吻他的人不是自己上。他紧紧捏住拳头，下身的牛仔裤有些发紧。

坐在椅子上的门卫的喘息声变得更加明目张胆起来，他掏出了内裤中的硬挺，小心翼翼地套弄起来。是啊，Camelot公司的作品，确实不应该在看开头的时候就让自己释放掉。

第六个走上来的人抬起了Merlin的腰身，示意Ed真正开始做些什么。接收到对方眼神暗示的Ed立刻解开了自己的裤带，将早就已经胀得发痛的分身掏了出来。刚刚加入的男人从口袋里拿出润滑剂递过去，Ed便笑着将这瓶透明液体倒向了Merlin的后穴。

瞬间变得濡湿的穴口让Arthur狠狠咽了几口唾沫，他看见Ed随即往自己的男根上涂抹了一点润滑之后便将沾湿的手指伸进了Merlin的入口。

突然的钝痛感显然把Merlin吓了一跳。因为无论再怎么掩饰，他的身体还是在Ed的手指伸进去的一刻颤抖了一下。第二个男人终于俯下身来含住了Merlin小腹上的皮肤，轻微啃咬的动作在Merlin身体上留下齿痕，原先吻住Merlin嘴唇的男人不知在什么时候已经掏出了自己的分身，塞进Merlin嘴里。

将第四根手指伸进Merlin身体之后，Ed很快就把手指抽了出来。他握住自己的下体，缓缓将首端探向了Merlin的穴口。

Ed的进入并没有想象中那么困难，尽管他的型号已经足以让任何男人自豪。完全被Merlin包裹住分身之后Ed高高昂起脖子，脸部的通红一直蔓延到了脖颈。他张开嘴低低呻吟了一声，接着便加快了下身的律动，将速度调节到与霸占着Merlin嘴唇的男人相同。

逗弄完了Merlin乳首的两个家伙显然已经无法满足于当下的动作，他们便随即掏出了自己的欲望，将分身紧紧贴住Merlin的胸口，几次碰击之后终于开始了缓慢的摩擦。

房间里的呻吟声突然变得密集起来，下体仍旧空闲着的两个家伙终于发现了Merlin垂在两边的手臂的可用之处，便都把男根放在Merlin手里律动起来。

Ed是率先提议给Merlin换个姿势的人。

站在Merlin身体右侧的家伙率先把Merlin扶起来，让自己躺到他身下，再紧紧抱住面对着自己的Merlin，将分身塞进了Merlin的身体。原本站在左侧的男人便走到桌边来将自己的下体也塞进Merlin体内，再任由站在自己身后的Ed将男根挺进自己。强烈的刺激让三个男人同时张开嘴呻吟起来，剩下的三个青年便站在旁边互相拥吻起来。很快，这个原本只是用来打桌球的房间就充满了淫靡的气息。被男人们打湿的球桌变得一片凌乱，彩色的桌球散得到处都是。

Merlin的腰部被他身下的家伙勒得紧紧的，苍白的肌肤上也就终于出现了几道鲜明的红印。同时将分身插进他体内的两个男人在感受到前所未有的强烈摩擦感之后大叫起来，更别说那个站着的家伙身后还有Ed带来的快感。

最先射出来的是被压在Merlin身下的男人，接着才是大吼着射精了的与Ed交合的男人。站在另一边的被压在桌上的家伙红着脸高潮了，他身后的两个家伙也并没有坚持多久。Ed是最后释放出来的人。男人们张大嘴喘着粗气，像是刚刚从健身房里离开的样子。

恐怕没有人会忘了一直靠在墙边的Percival。刚刚解决完的六个男人回头望向Percival，等待着他做出除了“观看”之外的动作。

然而事实是，Percival只要解开领带和裤子，露出了自己的庞然大物之后，就不会再有观众抱怨他不够炫目的体位。男人们围聚在Percival身边，舔舐他的耳垂，吮吸他的脖子，啃咬他的胸口，而他只需要把自己粗壮的男根挺进Merlin红肿的后穴。

趴在球桌上的Merlin的身体剧烈地颤抖起来，一直以来被遮挡在男人们肉体之中的下身终于露出来，Arthur这才意识到Merlin的分身肿胀得可怕。Percival起先还只是用力握住Merlin的髋骨，后来便干脆将Merlin的双腿高高抬起，把他弯曲着的膝盖抬到自己腰线的高度。Merlin的腰身几乎完全悬空起来，垂坠的分身在双腿间随着Percival的挺进抽出来回晃动，在腰腹上抽打出清脆的响声。

在椅子里大张双腿的门卫已经紧紧闭上了眼睛，他手上的动作变得前所未有的迅速，Arthur听见门卫大吼着射精，终于在这一刻转身跑开，冲到了最近的厕所。

沾满汗水的额头紧贴着厕所间的门板，Arthur的拳头重重地打上去。紧闭的牙关无法抑制喉咙里快要发狂的愤怒，即使如此，他的右手还是慌乱地解开了裤子，短暂的几次套弄之后，精液和着他的叫声高高扬起打湿了门板。Arthur睁开眼睛，眼里是厕所间干净的绿色。但是这立刻让他回想起了Merlin白皙身体之下深绿色的球桌。豆大的汗水滑下额头，Arthur的眼睛有些发红。胸腔中猛烈敲击的心脏让他喘不过气来。

 


	8. THE EIGHTH DREAM

* * *

Merlin刚刚进入这个房间的时候不得不承认自己是有些惊诧的。

他当然清楚自己的角色，Camelot独特的拍摄方式甚至让他十分清楚他正着力拍摄的故事的剧情。但这个房间的摆设几乎可以说是让他摸不着头脑的。裹着浴巾的Merlin皱着眉头，在房间里上下打量了一番，这才回过头对仍旧站在门口的工作人员挑起眉毛，"确定是这间么？"

"当然。"回答他的是个四十岁左右的女人，矮胖的身型并没有让她显得缺乏工作能力之类，相反的，Merlin几乎可以说她是这整个片场最为冷静的一个了。她显然知道自己在干什么，或者说，她很清楚自己靠什么在吃饭。所以当这位看起来十分沉着的女性朝房间正中的红色沙发扬扬下巴之后，Merlin就抿起嘴巴回过了头。

房间的地板上铺的是纯黑的大理石，墙面以深灰为主，条形的灰色装饰下是浅色系墙纸。天花板似乎也是黑色，Merlin看不清楚。红色的沙发艳丽得刺眼，他慢慢走到沙发边坐下，眼光飘向墙面上昏黄的壁灯。

他已经有点不安了。

"准备好了么？"房间里的某个音箱里传来导演的声音，Merlin张开嘴想要问点什么，终于还是咽回差点吐出的话点了点头。

这个房间的装潢本身其实并不是他感到不对劲的原因，真要说的话，应该是这里的灯光。按照前几次拍摄的一贯风格，录影棚里的灯光应该是亮到如日中天的程度。而现在，他几乎不确定摄影机里还能不能拍出自己的脸—倒不是他想被拍或是什么的，只是，这种氛围下拍出来的gay porn，应该只有跟踪狂或是强奸犯之类的才会想看吧？

"你可以趴下了。"音箱里再次传来导演的声音，Merlin被吓了一跳。这也是以前没出现过的情况。也许他看起来真的很犹豫，也许他们要嫌他不专业了—也许他们会解雇他。Merlin的脑内情形在发展到这一步的时候他已经能感觉到自己发白的嘴唇了。乖乖在沙发上趴好，Merlin将脸侧向茶几的一面，几乎是在这时候他才意识到，自己今天也许连看到合作者的机会都没有了。

房门再次被打开的声音响起，他听见一个人走进来的脚步，接着房门又被关上。拍摄已经开始，而Merlin现在最想做的事却是看清走进来的人的脸。

让他不解的是这个人似乎就在门口站定了，如果他引以为自豪的听力没有出错的话，那个人应该是站在门口一动不动了。房间里安静得几乎没有一丝声音，这样的情况持续了整整两分钟的时间，有一瞬间Merlin几乎都要以为是有什么事出了差错而坐起身了，但这时他听见了对方朝他走过来的脚步声。

 

* * *

 

办公室生活其实比大家想象中要枯燥得多。这是Gwaine在打开文档完成自己今天的第三个报告之前能想到的唯一的句子。

荷包里适时的手机震动似乎成了救星—此时唯一让他放下工作休息一会儿的借口，"Gwaine."他在接起电话之后习惯性地说出自己的名字。

"Gwaine，听着，片场出了点情况。"听筒里传来的是Gwaine熟悉的声音，那是他在片场认识的一个小家伙。

"什么情况？需要我过来么？"Gwaine皱起眉头。他真心希望那边的问题不要大到需要他过去的程度。他的报告—那些万恶的，该死的报告—尽管很恶心，可他真的必须得赶紧写完了。

"这就是问题所在，你绝对不能过来！"

 

* * *

 

Merlin趴在沙发上，尽量让自己的全身都放松下来—就如他一直以来做的那样，看起来像个娃娃。同时，他尽力抹去了自己脸上所有可以体现情感的表情。"你不能显示出对某个男性的偏好，因为我们这个系列的主题是一个可以接受任何男性的形象。另一方面，也是为了满足男性生来具有的征服欲。"这一段，是导演的原话，后面还有一堆blablabla，Merlin记不太清楚，但主旨无非就是—他就是那个可以被任何男人征服的对象。想到这里的时候Merlin尽量没让自己挑起眉毛，但他旁边那个家伙实在是太慢了，要是他这样跳跃的思维算得上是走神的话，那么这都得算在这个慢得要命的家伙头上。

房间里的灯光很暗，Merlin几乎完全看不清站在沙发旁的那个人的脸庞。但可以看到的，是他高挑的个子和姣好的身体在昏暗灯光中勾勒出来的线条。他的头发也许是金色的，但Merlin无法确定。因为那也可能是棕发在灯光下看起来的样子。这家伙只在腰间围了一条浴巾，他怔怔地在沙发边上站了很久，才终于坐下来，接着又在差不多五秒之后，才把右手放上了Merlin的腰线。

现在Merlin完全看不见他的脸了—或者说，完全看不见他这个人的任何部位。不过即使是这样，背脊上停留着的稍稍高于体温的温度却完全无法忽视。Merlin的眉毛跳动了一下，导演并没有喊停，他相信自己的动作并没有明显到能够被人看出来的程度。

背脊上的这只手似乎移动了一点，但只是微小的一点距离，如果不是他是这个动作的承受者本身，或许根本没人会注意到这样细微的变动。可是仅仅是这样细微的变动—Merlin决定将它称为"接近于摩挲"，就似乎电流一样地贯穿了Merlin的脊椎。他稍稍咬住门牙，没有让自己的面部表情产生太大的变化。

身后的人的犹豫可以说得上是让人心急的。Merlin大概在等了五分钟之后，这个人才有了下一步的动作。

他解开了Merlin挂在腰间的腰带，接着从他肩膀上轻轻拉下浴袍。这是Merlin没有想到的。按照惯例，合作者应该从掀起他的浴袍开始—毕竟男人对下面的兴趣总是要多于对上面的。但是这个人轻轻拉开了他的浴袍，在微凉的温度侵袭后背之后，这个人伏下身，吻住了他的脖子。Merlin的脸上已经像是有火在烧了。

 

* * *

 

"谁能跟我解释一下，现在这是什么情况？"Lancelot的声音显然把坐在荧屏前的几个人吓了一跳。导演、编剧还有几个监控人员简直像是被抓到看色情片的青少年一样从座位上跳起来回过头。

"Lance！"导演试着从嘴角扯出一个笑容，还没完全笑开就被Lancelot质问的眼神逼退回去。

"镜头里的那个人…那是Arthur？！"Lancelot凑近荧屏之后皱起眉头，监控室里的气氛突然降到冰点，除了Lance之外的所有人似乎都在这一刻被冻住了。

"你得…听我解释…"导演在Lancelot爆发之前憋出了一句话。

"你别以为你可以用废话拖延时间。给我把录影棚的门打开。这件事现在就要停止。"Lancelot转过身，走向门口的步伐气势汹汹。

"等一下！"导演冲上去抓住他，Lancelot把他甩开了。"你别急啊，我真的可以跟你解释。"导演笑嘻嘻的表情让Lance皱起眉头，"我给你一分钟。"

 

* * *

 

Merlin现在是真的觉得事情有些不对劲了。也许是这个姿势的缘故，也可能是房间的温控出了问题，背后的那个人在吻完他的后颈之后将舌尖划向背部，他用嘴唇含住他的皮肤，再用舌头不断爱抚，仿佛这是一次精妙的手术，而他必须处理好每一个环节。他的血液似乎没有间断地冲向头顶，他很确信自己的脸现在已经完全烧红了。更为重要的是，这些吻的存在本身已经让Merlin无法专注于思考这件事当中的蹊跷，事实上他无法思考任何事。他只能稍稍张开嘴唇，尽力不让自己叫出声来。但只是这么一个小小的要求在此时都显得太过困难。他相信现在自己眼睛里的泪水已经超过了正常量了，但是导演对此似乎并没有什么意见。至少，他没听见音箱里传来愤怒的吼声。

濡湿温热的触感已经蔓延到了腰线，未知的男人将双手伸进浴袍覆上他的髋骨，仅仅只是想到接下来他要对自己做的事Merlin就彻底硬了起来。他不确定男人有没有发现这一点，因为对方的吻专注得让他害怕。男人坐起身之后没有犹豫多久就拉开了他的浴袍，但是接下来他的动作里还是有明显的一滞。Merlin想他应该是看到自己红肿得发痛的分身了。

吞咽唾沫的声音变得明显，几乎是到了这一刻Merlin才意识到对方其实还是会发出一点声音的。

后穴微凉的触感提示着他对方正在给他润滑，Merlin几乎是无法遏制地朝后挪了一点。他可以说这是长久的工作以来，他第一次，希望对方可以快一点—当然，每次他都会希望快点结束，可是这次，他希望可以快点开始。

他原本以为自己的动作应该是细微到可以让人无法发现的程度，但身后的男人显然注意到了这一点，因为他再次顿住了，而这个停顿带来的等待让他难以忍受。男人将中指刺进他体内的时候Merlin的嘴张大了一些，他不知道自己是怎么获得对方用的是中指这个信息的，但心底里的某处，他就是这么确信着的。中指完全没入他的身体之后Merlin的喉咙底发出了微弱的一声闷哼，他被自己的声音吓了一跳—因为他，Merlin Emrys，在被两个男人同时干的时候都没发出一丝声音，而现在这个连脸都没看见的男人对他用了一只手指他就差点叫出来—Merlin快被自己吓疯了。

第二根手指伸进来的时候Merlin眯起眼睛，他已经确信自己不需要更长时间的等待了，"该死的快把你的家伙插进来"是他此刻想要吼着说出来的话，但是他忍住了。

第三根手指的时间间隔差点让Merlin哭出来，他发现自己此时对性爱的渴求已经到达了顶峰，他甚至怀疑自己这十八年的人生里到底有没有一个时刻是如同现在这样渴望一场性爱的。

谢天谢地他没有伸进第四根手指。男人跪到沙发上，身体与布料摩挲的声音几乎成了Merlin耳中的圣歌。对方的手掌稍稍有些粗糙，他提起Merlin腰部的动作让Merlin的脸成功地埋进了红色的布料里。男人将分身的首端贴近Merlin的后穴，滑入的动作毫不费力。他听见耳后被生生遏在嘴里的闷哼，同时注意到了自己全无顾忌的呻吟。

如果给他一个机会，Merlin Emrys可以发誓自己对这份工作的需要大过他的一切私人快感，但是事实却是，这次不行。他不知道身后的这家伙到底是怎么回事但这场性爱让他忘记了自己正在工作。准确来讲，他会把这次经历定义为—性爱。

男人的尺寸在他遇见过的人里不算最大的，或者说在见过了Percival之后他认为自己应该再也不会对男性的那个器官产生任何非分之想。但这一个，这个男人给他的感觉超出了"性"本身应有的体验。他的分身在自己的内壁撞击的时候甚至没有刻意地去寻找某个业内人士俗称的"敏感点"，他只是全凭本能地将自己的身体挺进Merlin的体内，他们就可以完全契合，而男人随着律动的速度发出的低沉喘息则如同催情剂一样在Merlin耳朵里发酵出越发浓醇的意味。Merlin在身体的晃动中昂起头，额头上的汗珠滑过侧颊滴到红色沙发上，他突然意识到自己的叫声已经响亮到了足以充满房间的程度。

 

* * *

 

"Wow…"门口突然出现的声音让荧屏前的所有人瞬间回过头，在看清这个人的脸庞的时刻Lancelot率先松下了一口气。

"看看这是什么~"Gwaine的笑容立刻占满了整个脸庞，他迅速凑到荧屏前，画面里的Arthur高高扬起头，紧握着Merlin髋骨的双手在白皙的皮肤上留下暗红的印记。"我还以为你们在Merlin背上撒了花瓣。"Gwaine挑起眉毛，看着Merlin用双手支起上身，红着脸呻吟的样子，"怎么？Sexy Doll系列停拍了？"

"不算。"导演摇摇头，显然对画面里的情况十分满意。

"话说回来你怎么在这里？"Gwaine回头问Lancelot，对方的脸立刻烧得通红。

"你给我的那一分钟绝对是值得的。"导演拍着Lancelot的肩膀笑。

"错过了直播，看来我只能回看了。"Gwaine支起下巴惋惜地摇头，被Lancelot一巴掌拍开了手背。

"这些都没录下来对吧？"Lancelot问道。

"至少现在没有，我们看的只是监控录像。"导演摇摇头，"可惜了。"

"别闹。"Lancelot打断他，"我要你确保这东西不流出去，明白么？"

"所以说可惜了…不过这东西还得拍下去。"

"这话什么意思？"Gwaine皱起眉头，但是接下来他就知道自己这个问题根本没有提出来的必要。

 

* * *

 

Merlin紧紧闭上眼睛，身体内的冲击力已经到了最高，在某个瞬间，他的大脑突然一片空白。纯净刺目的光芒充满了整个视野，他的尖叫声在耳朵里变得如此遥远，仿佛大吼着射精了的是另外一个人。身后的那个家伙的温度也随即冲进身体，Merlin脱力地倒在沙发上失去了意识。

再次醒来的时候他才意识到自己终究没有看清把自己操得天翻地覆的家伙到底长了个什么模样。但是公司好像对他有了别的计划—毕竟他们没有直接把他解雇，这是个好事—尽管这似乎意味着他要出外景。

一个狭窄的小巷里，被画上了各种涂鸦的墙壁上显示着鲜艳的色彩，黑色的摄影机就在不远的地方，剧组带来的巨大绿色盒子看起来跟路边的垃圾回收箱没有什么不同，当然，这一个要更加干净。里面除了一些故意被扔进去的卷纸之外并没有别的东西。

Merlin看着这个垃圾箱发愣，这时候工作人员走过来要他躺进去。

"你要我躺进这个垃圾箱？"Merlin提高音量问道。

"是的。"

"可这是个垃圾箱啊！"

"这是新的，里面除了干净的卷纸什么都没有。"

"你怎么知道？！"

"因为道具是我准备的。"

在工作人员终于不耐烦地对他抬起了眉毛，而远处的导演看起来心情似乎不太好之后Merlin放弃了争论，老老实实地脱光衣服躺了进去。好吧，他现在可是连垃圾桶都睡过的男人了。

垃圾桶盖并没有盖上，Merlin就睁着眼睛看着被这个绿色方块围出来的小天空。导演在那边喊了开始，他不怎么在意。反正他只需要扮演躺在垃圾桶里的充气娃娃而已。

逐渐临近的脚步声没能引起他太多的兴趣，如果说再这样一个晴光姣好的下午，望着蔚蓝的天空，全裸的身体被裹在柔软的卷纸里的他真的想要想点什么的话，那么他想回想那个他没看见脸的男人，回想他抚摸自己背脊时的触感，回想他专注的吻，还有那些支离破碎的喘息。如果可能的话他希望自己可以听到对方念出自己的名字，而不是用记忆里仅有的一点低沉声线去幻想对方念自己名字的声音。

然后有个人靠近了垃圾桶，Merlin并没有刻意去看他，可是这个人耀眼的金发如同阳光般抓住了眼球。他穿着一身白色运动装，低下头时的视线湛蓝得像是海面。男人怔怔地睁大眼睛，目光紧紧锁在Merlin眼睛里。他从没有见过有谁可以如此专注。

 


	9. Valentine

“Merlin，今天是情人节。”Merlin还没完全睁开眼睛，Gwaine的声音在电话里就显得兴奋异常。

“嗯……是啊……”睡意还未褪去的Merlin在这头握着手机撅起嘴巴。他当然知道今天是情人节，可是“情人节+Gwaine+Merlin=？”这个式子他却怎么也解不出来。

“你不激动吗？！”从兴奋变到惊讶，Gwaine只用了一秒钟的时间。

Merlin懒洋洋地从床上坐起身揉揉眼睛，等着Gwaine把话说下去。可听筒里却没有传来他所等待的回答。Merlin把手机从耳边拿开，看到屏幕上显示着通话还在继续。

“别告诉我你不知道……”

听到听筒里突然传来声音，Merlin又慌着把手机贴回耳边，“知道什么？”

“天……你真的不知道……”Gwaine的语气让Merlin皱起眉头。

“Gwaine，到底是什么？”

“这太可笑了Merlin，你都不看新闻的么？”

好吧，现在还跟新闻扯上关系了。

“情人节派对！Merlin！是Camelot一年一度的情人节派对！”

“………………哈？”

 

* * *

 

洪水般的人潮从身边经过，爱情的气息像刺鼻的廉价香水般地萦绕在校园上空，年轻的男女们在距离校门一百米远的时候就眼尖地看到了对方，于是来回奔跑的情侣们便毫不客气地从Merlin身侧擦过。但是与其说是完全抽不出空来跟对方理论，不如说Merlin还有比跟同学吵架更麻烦的事要处理。

“Gwaine，你知道我没法去……”没错，在知道了所谓“Camelot的传统”“任何人都不愿错过的情人节派对”之后，Merlin第一个想到的就是拒绝。

“好了Merlin。本来我不想说这个——毕竟很多优秀的演员加入Camelot从某种程度上说都是想要参加情人节派对的——但你必须得去，这是合同里规定的。”

“什么？”Merlin张大眼睛。

“是的。每个Camelot公司旗下的艺人的合约里都有这一条，必须出席任何以Camelot公司名义举办的宴会。要知道，这本来应该是个福利的。”到最后这句的时候Gwaine的声调上扬起来，相反的，Merlin就彻底泻下了力气。

“可是…我没有合适的衣服…”这是他仅剩的一个可用的理由了。

“说什么傻话呢？Camelot公司的艺人怎么会没有衣服。放心吧，到17楼来，会有人帮你搞定的。我还有事，先挂了。”

电话被挂上的啪嗒声在Merlin耳中响起，明明在平日里都是细小得难以找到的微弱声音，现今听着就像是平地惊雷一样把Merlin震在了当场。他怔怔地站在原地，握着手机的手无力地滑到胸前。

“嗨！”身后突然出现的人把他吓了一跳，Merlin维持着眼眶扩大的状态回过头，Freya就勾住他的脖子吻上来。大脑仍在当机的Merlin抿了抿嘴唇回应这个吻，只在Freya分开他们的唇瓣的时候迷迷糊糊地回答了声“嗨。”

“今天晚上有什么计划么？”Freya小猫一样地窜进Merlin怀里，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的鼻子，“如果你有惊喜也可以不用告诉我，但是我只是想告诉你，无论你的计划是什么，结束之后我们还能去我家……”

“Freya…”Merlin颤抖着声音打断他，“我…”还没说完的半句话卡在喉咙里，Merlin不能说自己没想过和Freya一起去公司的情人节派对，阻拦住他的是派对的内容。他突然意识到他无法预料派对上可能出现的一切——要是那里有穿着黑色皮带的裸男怎么办？他要怎么解释？说自己是在GV公司里扮演性爱娃娃的男优么？“我有工作…”

放在Freya背后的手指顿时清晰地感觉到了对方身体的细微变化，所以尽管黑发女孩的表情还维持着温和的微笑，Merlin还是知道他让自己的女友失望了。“抱歉Freya…我…”

“不用道歉。我知道工作对你有多重要。”Freya凑上来碰了碰Merlin的嘴唇，她似乎还想说些什么，可是还是低下头闭上了嘴巴。“走吧。”

所以，Merlin和Freya交往以来的第一个情人节，就这样泡汤了。Merlin在心里抱怨了一句，被Freya拉着的手长长地伸向前方，他大步跨过去搂住Freya的腰，在对方嘴唇上印下重重的一吻，“我会在明天补偿你的，我保证。”

黑发女孩扬起嘴角对他微笑，指腹上的力道加重了一些。Merlin咧开嘴来，知道自己已经得到原谅了。

 

* * *

 

第三节课结束之后Merlin才在走廊转角看到了正在把课本往储物柜里塞的金发青年，他从拥挤的人群中穿过去，在差点让对方离开之前抓住了年轻人的手臂。

    好看的金发青年显然被他吓了一跳，因为对方张大眼睛回过头的时候，那对被深蓝包裹的瞳孔急剧收缩起来。Merlin的胸口发紧了一会儿，接着才咽了口唾沫，哑着嗓子说道：“我们能谈谈么？”

想要把金发青年拉到校园里相对偏僻的地方并不简单，不过随后响起的上课铃声把这个任务变得轻松了许多。Merlin在教学楼外墙安静的角落停下脚步，转过身正对着金发的年轻人。

“今晚Camelot的情人节派对，你也要去对吧？”他知道自己这样问很唐突，可是对方在被他拉住之前看起来也是心事重重的样子，如果他没猜错的话，应该也是在为那个派对烦恼的。

金发年轻人张大眼睛，嘴唇有些发白。

“我没有别的意思……我是说，我不会说出去的。”在接收到对方全身上下传来的释放紧张情绪的讯息之后，Merlin不好意思地握紧拳头，“你看，我之前不知道你也在那里工作。而且，我也希望你可以帮我保守秘密，我的朋友们也还都不知道。”

对方的肩膀松动了一些，Merlin可以明显地看出他似乎松了一口气。

“我还不知道你的名字。”Merlin扬起嘴角，尽量让自己看起来友善一点，如果没记错的话，他有两次都撞掉了这家伙的钱包，而最近的一次，他还没机会听对方说出名字自己就离开了。

“Arthur.”金发青年说道。

Merlin张大眼睛，随即又笑着摇摇头。“好吧，Arthur，”收起下巴露出恳切的表情，Merlin上前一步握住了Arthur的一只手，“你能和我一起去参加派对么？这不必是个约会……我是说，我一个人去参加派对总觉得怪怪的。如果可以的话，我们能一起去么？”

听完这番话之后的Arthur有些发愣，他的嘴唇微微张开，却没有吐出什么言语。Merlin的手还握着Arthur的，而指尖皮肤摩擦的触感突然让Merlin想起了Arthur的手指停留在自己体内时略带粗糙的炙热。他慌张地松开手心，下体突然紧绷起来的感觉让他烧红了脸颊。

“当然。”Arthur在他的手松开片刻之后说道，“需要我去你那儿接你么？”

“噢，不用了。我自己去就可以了。”Merlin咧开嘴来笑，“不过你有准备礼服么？如果没有的话，我们可以在酒店门口碰头，然后一起去换衣服。”

Arthur皱起眉头，眼里露出困惑的神色。

“酒店17楼，我以为Gwaine跟你提过？”Merlin撅起嘴巴。

Arthur如梦初醒地点点头，似乎想起了什么。

“那就说好七点半在酒店门口碰头了。”Merlin拍拍他的肩膀，“不见不散。”

 

* * *

 

2013年的情人节，Arthur Pendragon十八岁以来的第一个情人节，这一天绝对是Arthur有生以来最幸福的一天。

穿着白衬衫的年轻人站在酒店大门口，来来往往的人群并没有吸引到他过多的注意力。时间还早，Arthur便选择了在酒店门前的一根金色柱子上靠好。站在这里，他可以轻松地看到所有要进酒店的人群，而且他们大多不会注意一个站在柱子旁边的家伙——至少Arthur是这么认为的。尽管他得参加这个不得不到的派对，但Arthur从没想过自己可以做Merlin的date。想到这里的时候金发青年低下头来，嘴角扬起了一个简单的微笑。

泛着凉意的微风吹起白衬衫的衣角，Arthur抬起头的时候正好看到Merlin朝他走过来。

“等了很久吗？”Merlin的表情显得有些不好意思，Arthur便笑着摇摇头。

穿着深蓝色套头衫的Merlin看起来就是个不折不扣的高中生，带着微卷的黑发在渐暗的天色里显得如此柔软，而他脸上明亮的笑意似乎格外让人安心。在意识到自己的视线似乎在对方的嘴唇上停留过久之后Arthur低下头，听到Merlin毫无戒备地对他说“我们进去吧”，才转过身大步迈向了酒店电梯。

站在17楼电梯旁接待的年轻人在看到Arthur的时候显然吃了一惊，Arthur率先叫出了他的名字：“George，也许你可以带Merlin找到一套合适的礼服。这是他的第一次情人节派对，你知道该怎么做的？”他挑起眉毛，在George的那句“Yes，sire”在发到第二个s音之前用眼神把它瞪了回去。

Merlin侧过头来看他的眼神显然有些不解，不过George很快把他拖进了一间标着1704的房间并紧紧关上了大门。

“Arthur？你怎么来了？”从走廊另一头走过来的Mithian在看到他的一刻露出了与George同样惊讶的表情，“而且现在这个时间了你还没换好衣服？”她几乎是刚一闭上嘴巴就抓住了Arthur的手腕，接着便不由分说地把他拖进了1709号房。

Arthur走进房间的时候里面已经有不少人在忙碌了，忙着试装的演员，跑前跑后的助手们，以及对什么都要指点一下的服装设计师。房间里并没有床铺之类的摆设，因为酒店17楼原本就是Camelot长期租用的化妆楼层。在Mithian抓着Arthur的手腕往设计师面前赶的途中，所有人都停止忙碌，转过身来朝他低下头，“Sire.”他们低声说道。Arthur对他们点头，在走到设计师面前的瞬间迎上了对方吃惊的表情。

“Sire…”Helen轻声说道，“我没想到您今年会找我为您挑选礼服。”

“恐怕你得快点了，时间不早了。”Mithian拍拍Helen的肩膀，打断了她那一脸的震惊。“现在是八点，宴会在九点开始。你知道Arthur不在八点半之前出现在宴会厅里Uther的表情会有多难看的。”

 

* * *

 

八点三十分，当Arthur Pendragon穿着深黑色的礼服出现在宴会厅门口的时候Uther果然已经到了。门口的服务生提示Arthur交出手机和一切可以摄像录音的物品，Arthur便把放在裤子荷包里的手机递了过去。远远地看着父亲站在舞台的话筒边上，Arthur在人群中穿梭着想要赶到父亲身边。

时间还没到，提前进场帮忙的服务生和Camelot的小高层们在宴会厅里忙前忙后，Arthur走到Uther身边，听着Hector跟父亲把话说完。

“Arthur，今晚有几个重要的人要来，等会我会介绍你给他们认识。别搞砸了。”Uther说这话的时候脸上没有表情，Arthur便点点头在他身后站好。他在父亲和商务伙伴交谈的时候露出礼貌的微笑，在适当的时候来几句无伤大雅的调侃。

事实上在九点十五分之前，一切都显得优雅而欢愉。然而如果说Camelot的情人节派对就只是这样的话，它便不会如此享誉盛名。Merlin是在九点二十的时候出现在宴会厅门口的。黑色的礼服把他衬得修长而优雅，锋利的眉毛配上柔和的面庞，他看起来就像是个等待命运的天使。这时候房间里的灯光已经由紫色和深蓝占了上风，带着强烈鼓点的音乐似乎震得让人的心脏都跟着节拍跳动。Uther第三杯酒下肚的时候脸上就已经出现了红晕，Arthur借故离开，Uther并没有露出不悦的神色。

所有的人都在跳舞，Arthur从身着华服的性感身躯们当中穿过，Camelot公司旗下美艳的男女们朝他抛来挑逗的眼神。事实上他甚至还没表现出想要跳舞的意思，就有几个出名的男优围到他身边来扭动起腰身。

“Sire.”他们在他耳边低语道，低沉的嗓音混合着浓重的鼓点在他耳膜中敲出别样的性感。

Arthur走到Merlin面前的时候黑发青年显然已经被眼前的场面镇住了，他怔怔地扬着头，视线紧盯着舞池正中的高台上几个绑着黑色皮带的肌肉男不松开。

“那个是Vivian么？”Merlin凑到Arthur耳边问道。

Arthur顺着他的视线转过头，金发的Vivian穿着闪亮的银色晚礼服，端着酒杯笑得像个公主。他点点头，却发现Merlin已经望向了另一个方向。

“天哪，那个……那个是Elena？”Merlin紧紧抓住了Arthur的右手，“这就像是把所有色情片的主角都聚到了一间屋子里……”

Arthur因为这个评论笑起来，“不是像，是所有的色情片主角都在这里。”随即便迎上了Merlin放大到不行的眼眶。“我介绍你给他们认识。”

可事实是，Merlin比他想象中要出名得多。因为当他把Merlin牵到Vivian面前的时候，对方立刻就叫出了他的名字。

“Merl！”所以这就是Merlin在影片里用的名字？Arthur挑挑眉毛，看着Vivian身边的男优们因为她的惊呼回过头。“我爱死你的作品了！你演娃娃的样子真是美极了！连我看着都忍不住想说要是我是男人就好了！”

“我的天哪！那是Merl吗？”舞池另一头的Elena从老远的地方冲过来握住了Merlin的手，“我就知道我没看错！”

不断地有越来越多的男优女优们围聚过来，Geraint从吧台拿过两杯Apple Martini，把一杯交到Merlin手中。Arthur的右手环着Merlin的腰，Lancelot站在他的左边为他递上一杯叫不出名字的鸡尾酒——Lancelot特调，暂时只能这么称呼它了。Arthur举起杯子抿了一口，被嘴里火焰般热辣的味道烧得皱起眉头，自然也就没看到Geraint往Merlin杯子里放的白色小药片。

再次回过头的时候Arthur看见了准备离开的Uther，他凑到Merlin耳边告诉他自己有点事，便追着父亲走到宴会厅门口。

“玩得开心点。”Uther拍着他的肩膀说道。

 

* * *

 

“你今天看起来格外高兴。”当这个阴沉沉的嗓音从背后响起的时候Arthur闭上眼睛，他不耐烦地转过头，穿着黑色礼服的Mordred果然就在背后望着他。

“Mordred.”Arthur点点头。这个年纪不大的黑发青年刚刚继承了父亲的家产，成为了Camelot公司最具竞争力的对手。与Arthur一样，生长在这样的家庭决定了他是每年Camelot公司的情人节派对Arthur一定会见到的家伙。

“你们的新作品我看过了，虽然我们是竞争对手，但我不得不那个黑头发的小子让我硬得厉害。”Mordred用阴沉的语气说着，脸上丝毫没有流露出应与这话匹配的欲望。他就像是简单地陈述着一个事实，而这个事实与他的身体和情感无关。这也是Arthur一直没法喜欢这个伴随着他整个童年的男孩的原因。

“如果我没记错的话你今年才16岁。”Arthur稍稍扬起下巴，“也许你该等到毛长全了再看这些东西？”

Mordred笑起来。宴会厅里的音乐突然变得尤其刺耳。时针指向夜晚十点，被酒精浸染的人群渐渐出现了醉意，空气中弥漫的尼古丁气味让人们的脸上失去理智的色彩。快速舞动的身躯一点一点慢下来，肢体之间的接触逐步染上了情色的意味。Mordred走上前来，与Arthur贴得不留距离。他的嘴唇在金发青年唇边逡巡，长长的睫毛在Arthur脸上划过。

Arthur垂下眼睫，Mordred的手随即抓住了他的男根，“真好奇你这玩意到底能不能用。”他在他耳边说道，声音如同刺骨的寒冰。

“喔！——”从舞台传来的欢呼声让Arthur瞬间转过视线，下身被Mordred抓住传来的痛觉让他皱起眉头，但舞台上的景象却让他张大眼睛。

舞台正中，聚光灯最亮的地方，Merlin靠在Tristan身上笑得正开心，他高高举起手中的一杯蓝色液体，在人群的欢呼声中一饮而尽。更加震耳的欢呼响起，Mordred挑起嘴角来冷笑，Arthur一把拍掉了他还抓着自己下体的手。

Merlin在喝完这杯酒之后显得更加无力起来，他的整个身体都快瘫在Tristan身上了。

“要了他！要了他！”有人在舞池里喊起来，立刻就得到了更多人的响应。宴会厅里充斥着男女们的高呼，足以掀翻屋顶的音量让Arthur提起脚步，推开挡在面前的人群。

“Merl？你想要么？”Tristan回头问道。

“嗯？”Merlin歪过头，似乎没明白他的意思。

蓝色的光束把Arthur的眼睛照得什么也看不见，他烦闷地咂咂嘴，听见Merlin迷迷糊糊地对着话筒说了句“好。”

“该死！”Arthur用力捏紧拳头，再次抬起头的时候看见Tristan把Merlin放在了舞台正中的木桌上。

Tristan一颗颗解开Merlin的礼服扣子，而人群把Arthur挤得寸步难行。Merlin乖巧地坐在桌子上，望着Tristan的眼睛里堆满了笑意。当黑色的礼服外套被脱下来的时候，他还高兴地把他扔到了台下。接下来是衬衣，Tristan并不急躁，他慢慢帮他把扣子解开，在脱下衬衫之后又扯走了最里层的T-恤。

裤子部分的节奏就要快上了许多，Tristan直接将手伸进Merlin的胯部，一把所有残留在他身上的布料——Arthur甚至不知道Merlin的鞋子和袜子到底是什么时候不见的——现在的Merlin已经一丝不挂地坐在木桌上了。

台下的人群更加兴奋地尖叫起来，人们举起酒杯大喊着淫秽的言辞，于是在Arthur终于赶到台上的时候，身上的礼服已经被不知道多少杯酒打湿了。

“看来我们有新玩家加入了。”Tristan大笑着说道。

Arthur走过去抓住了他的衣领。“Wow，是Arthur！”Tristan对着人群大喊起来，“王子殿下要亲自享用这个小家伙了！”

“Arthur！Arthur！Arthur！Arthur！”如同潮水的欢呼喊着同一个名字，Arthur的肩膀猛地僵住。Tristan轻轻拨开他的手，转身跳下了舞台。“Arthur！Arthur！Arthur！Arthur！”所有属于Camelot的雇员们一起嘶吼着，仿佛他就是他们的王。

Arthur回过头，Merlin躺在木桌上朝他微笑，“Arthur.”他轻声说道。

而这声呼唤，如同雷点般击中了他。

 

* * *

 

到现在，Arthur也无法想起自己的衣服是什么时候消失不见的。

一起忘掉的，还有为什么Merlin的一只腿会架在自己的肩膀上，而另一只则紧紧环着自己的腰。

他怔怔地看着自己用右手握着饱胀的性器推进Merlin滴着透明液体的后穴，刺目的聚光灯打在Merlin的整个身体上，把这具原本就显得过于苍白的身躯照得透明。黑发青年的脸颊上烧出深红，即使在聚光灯下还是如此清晰可见。他的一只手臂无力地搭在额头上，似乎是徒劳地想为自己遮住一点光线。

把整个阴茎挤进Merlin体内之后Arthur高高地扬起头，下身紧致的包裹感让呻吟出声。而躺在木桌上的Merlin却大叫起来。音乐不知是什么时候停下的，Merlin这声高扬的音调就传了老远。Arthur用左手按住Merlin架在自己肩上的大腿，右手则扶住Merlin的腰部，一次抽出之后，缓慢推进的阴茎一寸寸没入Merlin粉色的穴口，眼前的画面让他的脸颊火烧般的滚烫。

Merlin在身下张开嘴，柔软的唇瓣微微分开，然而属于他沙哑嗓音的温和呻吟却没有间断地从嘴角流出。Arthur逐渐加快速度，硬挺的分身在Merlin分开的后穴中隐没抽出，阴囊则敲击着Merlin的臀瓣发出清脆的响声。

“好样的！Arthur！”不知道是谁的声音从人群中传来，Arthur只想叫他闭嘴。他快速地晃动起腰部，阴茎在Merlin内壁摩擦产生的快感就如同电流般走遍全身。Merlin终于将手臂从脸上挪开，他张开双手紧紧抓住木桌的边沿，木桌便在Arthur对他的每一次抽插下咯吱作响起来。随着Arthur律动产生的还有Merlin的呻吟，他半眯着眼睛，被眼泪打湿的眸子泛着几近透明的海蓝。丰腴的唇瓣也在升高的体温中变得鲜红。

“Arthur……Arthur……”他叫道。

这声音似乎点燃了Arthur的下体，再把热度火苗般地窜进他脑子里。“你不知道你在对我做些什么。”Arthur心里的一个声音这么说道。他咬住嘴唇，更加用力地挺进，抽出，每一次摩擦都像是获得了新生。

人群的欢呼变得更加喧嚣，舞池里几个对上眼的男女已经热吻着摩擦起了下体。

Arthur减慢了晃动的速度，看着Merlin在自己每一次挺进中无法遏制地颤抖。

他把放在自己左肩上的Merlin的腿放下来与Merlin的左腿交叠，忽然改变的动作带来的是猛然收紧的力道。环绕在阴茎周围的肌肉紧缩起来，Arthur低下头，呻吟声离开喉咙的时候几乎带着痛觉。他猛地加快速度，狠狠抽插起来。侧过身体的Merlin完全张开了唇瓣，随着律动节奏响起的尖叫飘扬在整个宴会厅上空。

最后的几次进入之后，Arthur紧紧抿住嘴唇，射精的呻吟便从闷哼的喉咙中倾泻而出。他俯下身含住Merlin的唇瓣，对方的温度比他还要滚烫。

台下有掌声零星地响起，但Arthur已经顾不了那么多了。他的耳朵里充斥着Merlin喉底的呜咽和唇齿相接时濡湿的声响。他的双臂紧紧环住了Merlin的身体——他是我的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. The Tenth Dream

 

Merlin站在录影棚里的时候几乎无法相信自己的眼睛。

他突然开始后悔自己为了好的价钱去做这样的事了。鲜红的地毯，黑色大理石墙壁以及红木装饰架——这里看起来就像个SM俱乐部。

 

* * *

 

在Merlin再次走在校园里之前，他没想过自己的感受会有这么不同——如果不是心里还有隐隐的，对这一切都是错觉的怀疑的话，他会以为所有人都在看他——而这种错觉出现在情人节之后。

该死的情人节。

Merlin在心里狠狠咒骂道。

对于那晚的记忆几乎完全停留在了和Vivian和Elena聊天的时刻，在那之后，记忆就变得模糊甚至光怪陆离。事后他猜想或许是那些一直很殷勤地给他拿饮料的家伙们在酒里加了什么，不过相比较于这件事的结果，酒的问题似乎都可以说是无关紧要。

 

* * *

 

在Merlin走进去之前就已经有很多捆绑着黑色皮带，拥有健康的小麦色皮肤和健硕肌肉的男人们在里面分配工具了。在男人们手中交替传递着的黑色胶质生殖器和各式奇形怪状的难以猜测用处的彩色工具让Merlin感到不寒而栗，他低下头看向自己腰部被黑色皮带紧勒的部位，接着被工作人员引到之前看到的红木装饰架上坐好——直到现在他才明白那并不是普通的用来当做房间摆设的架子——他的手腕和脚踝被固定在支架的两侧，向后拉伸的四肢以及被顶起的背部使他的身体自然地拱起，双腿之间毫无遮掩的性器无力地垂在小腹上，首端摩擦着腰腹上的皮带边沿。

 

* * *

 

如果他的脑子还是值得信任的，而那些残存的，闪现着的画面并不只是一场过于激烈的梦的话，那么他坚信那天晚上当着至少一百个人跟一个男人做爱了——而且重点在于，他很享受那场性爱。

仅仅只是零星的回忆里包含着Merlin把手用力按在木桌上的触感、游走全身的酥麻电流以及炙热得快要燃烧起来的温度，可是这些都还不是最可怕的，因为他清楚地记得自己欢愉尖叫的音量几乎足以盖过人群的欢呼。

 

* * *

 

比让他摆出这样羞耻姿势更加难受的是让他看见那大得像怪物一样的摄影机以及站在那后面目不转睛的摄影师。这甚至不是平时的风格！Merlin在心里抱怨道。

Mordred穿着白色浴袍走进房间，挥挥手让那些戴着黑色皮帽的演员们离开。已经把各种工具握在手里的男人们站在原地有些发愣，几次对视之后乖乖把工具放回原本的位置，甚至摆成了原本的式样。被绑在架子上的Merlin怔怔地看着人群离开，只剩下没有表情的Mordred和一脸认真的摄影师。

Merlin眨眨眼睛，等待着Mordred说些什么。但是黑发的年轻人只是拿起了展示柜上一根紫色的震动棒。

 

* * *

 

Merlin用手捂住眼睛，这才意识到自己还站在校园的路面中间。脸颊上微微升起的温度让他低下头，迅速提起步子的同时也开始回忆那个只用一张桌子和老二就让他叫得像个娼妓的男人的脸——不，还有药物的作用。他才不会相信自己真的会对男人的那玩意有反应。是的。无论那天是谁给他下的药，那个男人都一定是罪魁祸首。

来到走廊之后眼前是更加拥挤的人群，可是Merlin还是一眼看到了那个抱着课本低头前行的男人。用最快的速度赶过去，Merlin一把抓住对方的肩膀，接着把他拖进最近的空教室推到墙上。

 

* * *

 

当那根紫色的，外表光滑却带着螺旋式外表的，因为电源的颤动而发出低呜声的震动棒被戳到Merlin的乳尖上的时候惊诧让他小小地发出了一声惊呼，原本把目光聚焦在Merlin乳首上的Mordred抬起视线，浅蓝的眸子如同闪电般贯穿Merlin的身体。他老实地闭上嘴巴，乳尖传来的酥麻感让他不安。

震动棒随着Mordred的手一路划开，略低于室温的紫色固体贴上他的男根——浅吟的震动声从眼睛看不到的地方传来，被塑胶质摩擦的阴囊把感官刺激毫无保留地冲上大脑。Merlin昂起下巴，半张的嘴唇里没有发出声音，两腿之间的器物却明显地增加了硬度。

 

* * *

 

“你给我听好。”Merlin把金发青年推到墙上的时候竖起一根手指指向对方的鼻子，金发的年轻人显然在看清他的表情之后抿住了嘴唇，“别以为我不知道你玩的那些小把戏！你给我听好，以后如果不是工作的时候，就别让我见到你！”

摞在胸口的过多的课本在此时显得尤其累赘，而Arthur的惊诧只限于张大的眼睛，紧紧握起的发白指节仍旧攥着书本的边沿。

“你听清楚了？”Merlin收起下巴，尽量让自己的嗓音显得严肃而凶狠——尽管这并不是他的强项。“回答我。”

 

* * *

 

脸颊的温度微微有些发烫，Merlin在Mordred的视线中偏过脑袋——事实上他并没有看向自己的脸，他只是非常，非常专注地看着自己张开的双腿和在震动棒挤压之下柔软变形的阴囊，就像是他对这个特定的物体有着什么近乎诡异的嗜好一般地——而Merlin尽力咬住嘴唇，没让过分的力道带来的痛觉控制咽喉。

在Merlin的欲望顶端露出少许透明液体的时候Mordred把震动棒扔到一边，似乎是单一的动作让他感到了厌倦或是什么的，走到房间另一头的展示柜上拿起几样东西才回来。Merlin没有看清，但当Mordred回来的时候，他不自觉地深吸了一口气。

 

* * *

 

“我很抱歉。”Arthur皱起眉头，“我并不是……”

“这不是我要的答案。”Merlin上前两步，浑身都透着侵犯的意味。“我说的是，除了工作，我不想再见到你。”

近在咫尺的漂亮脸庞在Merlin的话语中紧绷线条，对方湛蓝色的眸子里是Merlin没能理解的情绪。突然紧缩的瞳孔和伸展的睫状体在Merlin眼里放慢速度，像是亲眼目睹了花卉绽开的时刻，他皱起眉头，看见Arthur收起下巴，勉强算是点头。

教室门蓦地被推开，Merlin迅速退开步子走出大门，Arthur就在身后。离开教室之后的Merlin加快脚步，Arthur果然没有跟上来。在将要转角的地方回头，仍旧低着头走在人群里的Arthur被橄榄球队的那些家伙撞到肩膀，手里的书散了一地。他们几乎没有看向他就说笑着走了过去，Merlin咬了咬嘴唇，转过头离开了。

 

* * *

 

Mordred手里拿的第一样东西是一条白色的绳带——但它并不仅仅是一根绳子而已。绳带的中段上有两个白色的短圆柱，而圆柱的一端表面上布满了细小的针尖。

“不用担心。”Mordred说出了他来到这里之后的第一句话，可是Merlin在他眼里没能找到一点能让自己安心的色彩。因为Mordred的下一个动作，就是将带着针尖的圆柱对准Merlin的乳晕，并将双手环过他的背脊将绳子系上。

尖刺般的挤压触感让Merlin皱起眉头，他并不能说这样工具带给了他什么享受的快感，但Mordred对他竖起一根手指，接着打开了电源。针尖处猛然传来的轻微电流感把Merlin吓了一跳。陡然立起的乳尖像是垂死病人重启心跳的瞬间。他紧闭起牙关，被钳制的四肢开始冒汗。

Mordred转过身，第二样工具是一条带着金属装饰的红色项圈。尽管他并不喜欢这样，但这至少比其他古怪的东西来得好。Mordred为他系上项圈的时候嘴角扬起了几乎和笑容一样的弧度，Merlin皱皱眉毛，看着Mordred把第三样东西塞进他嘴里——那是一个黑色的封口器。

 

* * *

 

Merlin从豪华轿车上走下来的时候眼前陌生的大楼让他不确定地回过头，“你确定是这里吗？”

“当然，”为他打开车门的司机先生是个笑容和善的中年男人，“公司有紧急计划，说是担心你找不到新摄影棚所以叫我去接你。”

Merlin点点头，[那Arthur呢？] 他没有问出来。这种问题似乎不该他来问，或者说，他为什么要关心Arthur知不知道新摄影棚在哪这种问题——再加上，他们也不一定会继续合作。Merlin不满地撅撅嘴唇，提步走进了陌生的金属大楼。

被带到16楼之后Merlin被告知可以在沙发上等一会儿，坐在办公桌前的秘术小姐很是友善地给他倒了一杯水，并且在没过多久的情况下把他请进了办公室，“我想Mordred先生应该已经等不及要见你了。”在Merlin走进办公室之前他听见秘书小姐这样说道。

 

* * *

 

Merlin尽力昂起脖子让自己看清接下来要发生的事情，但站在自己双腿之间的Mordred的眼神像是寒冰一样让他打了个冷颤。Mordred从浴袍口袋里拿出一支短小的塑料瓶，接着拧开瓶盖，将透明的冰凉液体淋上手指。Merlin皱起眉头，没有任何预兆的，Mordred将中指插进了他的下身。

突然的异物感以及毫无耐性的抽插并没有带来可以被称之为“扩张”作用，乳头上断续的电流刺激不时地让身体轻微颤抖。Mordred的第二根手指加入进来，接着戳到一个奇怪的点上——Merlin毫无防备地叫出声，而大张的双腿间，半勃起的性器猛地挺立起来。嘴角扬起满意的笑容，Mordred将手指退出，从房间另一头拿起滴着蜡油的红烛。

 

* * *

 

以深棕为主基调的办公室看起来优雅大方，而巨大办公桌之后安静的身影却让Merlin感到意外——黑色的短发柔软地蜷曲着，过于清秀的面容很难让人相信他会是色情产业的小高层，被称作“Mordred”的年轻人穿着整齐的黑色西装，颤动着睫毛从面前的文件上扫视过后，握着钢笔的手便写下华丽的字体。Merlin不自觉地屏住呼吸，等待对方抬起头来看他。

Mordred把头抬起来了，而Merlin只能在这一刻惊异于对方的年轻。他看起来几乎是个不超过17岁的孩子，但棕色的柔软睫毛在抬眸的一刻伸展开来，淡色素的浅蓝眼眸像是拥有魔力的镜子——瞬间贯穿全身的裸露感让Merlin咬住嘴唇，鼻腔里猛然窜入的空气让他知道自己刚刚不小心来了个深呼吸。

“Merlin？”Mordred的声音显得柔软而平静，Merlin怔怔地盯着他，一时找不到言语。“请坐。”

“什么？”像是大脑里的某个开关没能及时打开似地，Merlin张开嘴问道，接着才意识到Mordred只是请他坐下而已。

“你是在紧张么？”在Merlin在椅子里坐稳之后Mordred问道。Merlin张大眼睛，声音像是被卡在了喉咙里。“我只是想告诉你，你不需要这么紧张的。”Mordred的笑容很温和，他看起来几乎就是个清秀漂亮的洋娃娃，在这个笑容里你几乎能找到“单纯无害”这样的字眼。

Merlin低下头笑起来，是的。他不需要这么紧张的。

 

* * *

 

Merlin觉得自己恐怕永远也不会预想到Mordred会对自己做出什么样的事来。

把烛台放到一边的小桌上之后Mordred将一个像是冒着蓝绿灯光的震动棒塞进他的后穴——没有足够扩张的情况下，那个透明的灯管样的家伙简直就像是个蓝绿色会震动的粗大的怪物。Mordred把棒状物体整个塞入之后满意地看了看留在穴口缓缓滑动的手柄，随即在Merlin吃痛地呼叫声中扬起嘴角。

“接下来，好戏才正式开始。”他听见Mordred这样说道。

 

* * *

 

“我很高兴你能这么快赶过来。”Mordred伸出右手握住Merlin的，在稍加用力地捏紧Merlin的指节之后重新坐回椅子，“事实上我请你过来是要跟你谈一谈关于合同的事。”

“是我有哪里做得不好么？”Merlin突然出声打断了他的话，接着才意识到自己失礼了。

“噢，并没有。相反，我们认为你做得非常好。事实上我们希望能够跟你合作一个新项目——当然，前提是你愿意的话。”Mordred边说边把将手边的一个蓝色文件夹递到Merlin手里。Merlin并没有接。

“我很感谢您的好意，但是我之前签约的时候就已经说得很清楚，合约到期之后我就会离开，不会……”

“我知道我知道。”Mordred竖起手掌来示意他停止，接着把双肘撑到桌上十指相握，露出了无奈的表情，“我接下来说的话在一般人眼里或许会显得非常失礼。但是Emrys先生，我们公司已经调查过你的情况了，我们知道你的母亲病重，父亲又不知所踪，你干这一行只是因为你急需钱财。”

“你们调查了我？”Merlin的肩膀突然僵硬起来，“这是个人隐私！你们不能这样！”

“公司必须得做基本的背景调查，以确保你达到合法年龄，以及……我们得确保你没有合约缠身。”Mordred耸耸肩膀，而这个简单的动作似乎可以让这一切变得理所应当起来。“但我要说的是，你的母亲最近的情况又严重了一些，不是么？原本Camelot公司能够支付给你的数额并不足以支付她的手术费，如果我没有猜错的话你会用上家里所有的存款和Sexy Doll系列支付给你的款项，但是我要告诉你的是——希望你在拒绝我之前看看合约的内容。”

 

* * *

 

从火烛顶端直接落到身上的蜡油其实比Merlin想象中还要烫上许多。Mordred站在木架旁边举着蜡烛的样子看起来就像是个微笑着的小恶魔。红色的蜡油在接触到Merlin发白的胸口的时候就很快凝结起来，和捆绑在身上的黑色皮带合在一起，构成一幅异常艳丽的画面。

“我就知道红色很适合你。”Mordred撑着下巴说道。

乳晕上没有停歇的电流，被紧紧含在下身的不断探测体内甬道的震动棒，过于紧勒的皮带和不知何时就会滴落到胸口的滚烫温度，此时的Merlin只是觉得自己的男根肿胀得发痛。眼角无法掩饰的濡湿和勃起顶端不断流下的液体让他无法抑制地抽气，可是Mordred显然没有要停止的意思。

 

* * *

 

他把合约在Merlin面前摊开，刻意将视线指向了酬金的地方，“这个新项目所需要的时间不会超过原本合约规定的时间，而且它几乎可以说是Sexy Doll的衍生计划，我们会把第一期作为特别篇推出，然后再单独发售。我甚至不对这个计划的受益抱任何怀疑，公司的高层们也很有信心……”

Mordred接下来说了什么Merlin已经没有注意听了，他只是看到了合约上那个足以让他瞠目结舌的数字——事实上那个数字并不大，如果把百分号作为小数点标在数字里它甚至显得卑微——但那个数字代表的是接下来Merlin将在这个衍生系列获得受益中提成的百分比。而这个认知足以让他毫不犹豫地拿起笔签下自己的名字。

“你只需要在这里签上名字就好。”Mordred从桌子那头站起身，用指尖点了点合约底下的空白部分。Merlin抿抿嘴唇，把名字写好。Mordred接过合约，确认过后便跟Merlin握了手。“事实上我希望今天就能看看新计划的效果。不需要很久，就当是试播集的拍摄就好。”他绕过桌子走到Merlin身边，左手覆上Merlin后腰的凹陷——这个姿势几乎不容拒绝。

Merlin咽了口唾沫——他已经出演过很多期了，再坏又能怎么样呢？

 

* * *

 

当身上的所有工具都被拿走的时候Merlin终于松下了一口气。但被Mordred叫进来的帮手们把他从木架上释放下来之后他很快被绑到了另外一边。那是从天花板上垂下来的两个手环，他们把Merlin的双手高高举起绑在两个环里，接着为Mordred拿来了短马鞭。

Merlin微微皱起眉头，胸口突然的灼烧感让他不知所措。脑袋里像是被罩了一层迷雾，微醺的错觉几乎在鼻尖泛起了酒香。但更加让他难堪的，是浑身上下猛地燃烧起来的火辣温度。Mordred的皮鞭在这时候落上背部，辛辣的痛觉火焰般地传导开来，Merlin的身体在皮鞭的脆响声中轻轻颤抖，摄影机不知在什么时候已经来到了面前。

陌生的男人在Merlin身前跪坐到地上，一只手握住他的根部之后便把Merlin已经勃起的阴茎送入口中。下身被包裹的暖湿触感让他尖叫出声，Mordred的鞭打却痛得让人难以忍受。他可以确信刚刚那一鞭的力量已经超过了正常范围，可是在没来得及提出任何申辩的时候，Mordred的鞭打如同雨点般落下，尖利的痛觉让他大叫出声，而身体诡异的热度和正被极度挑逗的阴茎传来的快感让一切无法协调的情绪一口气传进大脑——他已经无法思考了。

 

* * *

 

跟着Mordred来到14楼的更衣室的时候Merlin才终于感到有点不对劲，“接下来Alice会帮你解决服装的事，”Mordred拍着他的肩膀说道，“Alice，帮Merlin打扮好之后带他去录影棚，他今天是第一次来这边。”

“没问题，交给我吧Mordred先生。”留着及肩棕发的女孩Alice用甜蜜的笑容回答道。

已经快要走到门口的Mordred突然回过头，“噢，Merlin，合约里提到过衍生计划里会用到特殊工具，我希望今天可以把它们都试一遍。”

特殊工具？……都试一遍？……

这些话在Merlin脑子里还没能从词语转换成有真实含义的句子，但Mordred离开的关门声把Merlin从沉思中拉回现实世界，Alice已经拉着他走向衣柜了。

 

* * *

 

当Merlin被困在十字木架上的时候他已经无法感到除了羞耻以外的情绪。巨大的摄影镜头毫不避讳地对准他在震动棒的刺激中开合的穴口。精液仿佛失禁般从阴茎顶端没有节制地流出，额头无力地靠上宽大的木架，背部灼烧的痛觉让他低声喘息。

而这时候之前的陌生男人走过来，手中红色的丝线在Merlin的性器上来回缠了好几圈。

“这是什么……”他听见自己沙哑的嗓音在宽敞的房间里显得有气无力，而男人只是用同情的眼神看了看他就转身离开。

再次靠近他的不是别人，而是用手心握住了Merlin腰部的Mordred.

他并不是不想反抗，真的。与其说他不想要跟Mordred做爱，不如说他从来没有这么抗拒过一个男人的阴茎——即使是第一次拍摄Gay Porn的时候都没有。

他不知道这种抗拒来自哪里，至少他在心灵深处知道，这并不是因为Mordred用了各种各样的性爱工具来折磨他。但他知道自己不想要，于是他听见自己开口说道：“不要。”

Mordred在他身后扬起嘴角，仍旧是算不上笑容的表情，那甚至不能被称之为冷笑。他握住自己阴茎的根部，将它整个塞进Merlin的体内。之前残存在甬道内的润滑让这个动作完成得极为简单，但与Merlin所接纳过的任何一根阴茎不同，Mordred放进他体内的触感更像是另一件“性爱工具”。

没错，他确实拥有值得骄傲的尺寸，他拥有漂亮的形状，甚至拥有旁人希冀的干净清爽。但当他的阴茎在Merlin体内来回滑动的时候——即使是每一次撞击都接近精准地戳到了那个足以让Merlin放声尖叫的“奇异点”，这种感觉仍旧和“性爱”相距甚远。

于是他皱起眉头，成功地在Mordred眼里找到了挫败的情绪。

疼痛感仍旧存在，Mordred在腰部愈发用力的双手留下浅色的淤青。Merlin的双腿在一次次的撞击中发麻，体内冷硬的冲击力度让他的身体变得僵硬。Mordred在愤怒中拔出下体，过分的力道让Merlin深深吸气。

他将Merlin的身体紧紧按住，原本就被红线系紧的男根此时与木架挤到一起，Mordred的节奏变得漫长而断续。他将阴茎整个拔出再狠狠插入，每一次挺进都似乎用尽全力，被汗水透湿的脸部露出几近愤怒的情绪。Merlin没有闭上眼睛，他只是紧锁住眉头，视线失焦地固定在一个点上。喉咙里嘶哑的声音已经无法辨认是否属于自己，耳根后方带着温热的喘息忽远忽近。

 

* * *

 

在Merlin终于被搀扶着走进更衣室的时候他几乎完全无法感觉自己的下身了。

“你真是个幸运的家伙。”Alice笑着对他说。

Merlin回过头看向她，女孩眼里是满满的笑意。

 

 

 


	11. Arthur是个移动电源

 

"你…你说什么？"Merlin抬起眉毛，以为自己没有听清。

"我是说，创意策划那边的人担心Merl作为一个娃娃一直不动，会让观众觉得像是…奸尸。一开始或许会很刺激，但是后来就会觉得无聊了。"Gwaine耸耸肩膀，"你知道，改动是必须的。"

"我听明白这个部分了，"Merlin僵硬地点头，嘴巴像是失去了合上的能力，"我没明白的是…你刚刚说…充电？"

Gwaine在Merlin扩大的眼眶中微笑起来，他拍拍他的肩膀，"我觉得他们的主意不错，听起来很性感，拍出来效果应该很棒。"

"我不是在担心这个…"错愕地眨眨眼睛，Merlin用难以置信的表情看着Gwaine开始手舞足蹈地计划起实际拍摄中可以改善的部分，然后看见Lancelot和导演一脸严肃地讨论起"电池"的形状和颜色。

"我觉得连接线也会很不错，一头插电源，另一头用白色的按摩棒当接口。想想看，Merl躺在米色的沙发上，双腿像这样，"导演弯折手腕，试着把画面用肢体语言描述出来，"弯曲着分开，黑色的电源线可以从腿上绕过去，然后插在台灯的插头旁边，你们想到了么？台灯用那种最简单的，有灯罩的，效果会很棒。把白色按摩棒的尾端露出来一点，跟黑色的电源线反差。"

Merlin觉得自己的脸有点发烧。

"在按摩棒上多涂点润滑，让整个画面呈现濡湿的效果，人们会把它当作电解液，会很性感。Merl要是硬起来了的话就更好，我们可以把震动调到最大，也许他的阴囊会带动阴茎震起来。米色沙发，白色按摩棒。黑色电源线，粉色的阴茎，我敢说这绝对是情色经典！"导演摊开双手，身子往后靠了一点。

"那很难实现，你得想个更好的体位。"Lancelot点点头，显然赞同了导演的创意。

"电池的话我想要紫色的，"Gwaine叉着腰，把西装撩起来。"可以用球形的，塞里一点—事实上，我觉得可以用上次新进的那种，像一串葡萄。"他耸耸肩膀，"或者用紫色的按摩棒，整个塞进去。不过那样出外景会比较好，你们知道的，只有出门的时候需要带电池。我觉得丛林和帐篷会不错。想想看，旅行者带着他的仿真娃娃一起睡在带着泥土和青草香的野外，在帐篷里给Merl来个口交—他可以把Merl的腿抬到肩膀上，摄影角度往下一点，可以看到那家伙把Merlin的性器整个含进去，性感的嘴唇、柔软的粉色阴囊，接着是被完全扩张开的穴口和紫色的按摩棒，伙计们，我想不到比着更性感的画面了。"

Merlin咽了口唾沫，下身的某个长度突然跳动了一下。

"更何况Sexy Doll系列一直都是bareback的，我们还可以把'电池'当做塞子。你们知道的…"Gwaine耸耸肩膀，"射在里面之后用塞子塞住。我们可以给一个特写，Merl高潮的时候那个地方的括约肌会活动得很厉害，让精液流出来一点，趁机塞住，剩下的就让观众自己想象。"

"不过如果需要充电的话Merl一定要是会动的。"Lance竖起手指补充道。

"但是他不能是大幅度移动的，他还得是个娃娃。"导演摸着下巴，叉开腿坐在椅子里。

"没错。"Lance抿着嘴巴点头，"我们可以让他有局部的移动—他得fuck back。"

"Doggy的话需要全身动作，他甚至得扭腰。"Gwaine摊开双手。"上次我看到过Corbin Fisher的Quinn翘着屁股迎合Aiden的时候，Aiden根本就不用动。Quinn那该死的小蛮腰扭得跟蛇一样，那是协调能力和柔韧度决定的伙计。"Gwaine瘪起嘴若有所思地摇头，"如果我们让Merl扭着腰操一根粗大的阴茎的话，我们就是毁了这个系列—我承认Merlin如果脸颊通红眼角带泪地垂着睫毛，并且哭喊着迎合一个从后面上他的男人的话会很性感，我从不否认这一点—但Sexy Doll太特别了，我们不能因为别的公司的特色就放弃我们的。"

如果不是因为站在旁边听到了全部对话，Merlin甚至要以为这几个人正在讨论的是某件普通商品的创意广告了。他惊恐地意识到这几个人脸上没有露出任何玩笑的表情—他们很认真，或者可以说，很…严肃。Merlin觉得自己的脸现在看起来一定红透了—他稍稍眯起眼睛，记忆中红色的沙发和黑色的地板慢慢浮上视野，火热的温度，坚挺的硬度，那个金发男人身上弥漫出来的奇怪的好闻的味道—催情剂般的味道萦绕周身，甬道里让人浑身发烫的摩擦，顶端永远能找到正确的撞击点—他不确定自己的喉咙里有没有发出如同那天一样的尖细叫声，但Merlin咽了口唾沫，微微张开嘴，试着把胸腔里聚集起来的热气从口中喷散一点。

"Missionary倒是可以，Merl只用完成很少的动作就能fuck back。"导演用食指和中指摸摸嘴唇，"不过那跟充电有什么关系？你不能指望一个娃娃自己操一个按摩棒。无论它是白色的还是紫色的。"导演快速摇摇头，"要我说，这期的主题就得是充电，否则一点意义都没有。"

"不不不，这样不够好。"Gwaine皱着眉毛在原地转了个圈，似乎一下子否定了所有人的想法，"这是Camelot的作品，它不能变成了性爱工具展示。那些都只是附属品，它们不能作为主角存在。Merl体现的就是一种物品的存在，他是用来满足所有男性的占有欲的，他具有绝对的忠诚度，并且绝对可爱。拿一件东西去操另一件东西并不有趣。"高高地抬起一只手臂，Gwaine的表情几乎接近于愤怒了。

工作室里突然安静下来，所有人都在这一刻陷入了沉思—除了Merlin。他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。面前这几个男人真的是在正儿八经地讨论要怎么给一个性爱视频里的仿真娃娃充电的问题么？这些西装革履的，青年才俊的，看起来像是希腊神祇般高大帅气的菁英们，竟然在为怎么才能"有创意"地给一个仿真娃娃充电这件事绞尽脑汁。Merlin试着咽了口唾沫，紫色按摩棒的震动声在耳际回响—那并不是什么美好的记忆。与其说是"不有趣"，倒不如说是会让Merlin毛骨悚然的回忆。他想起了Mordred柔软的黑色卷发和与之毫不匹配的仿佛罩着薄冰的眼神。Merlin不自觉地皱皱眉头，暗暗打了个寒颤。

"啊！"率先从脑内世界抽离出来的是双眼发亮，打了个响指的导演。

"移动电源！"Gwaine大叫道。

"人型移动电源！"Lancelot已经笑起来了。

"作为特别篇！可以加强Merl的真实感。"无法扼制兴奋的Gwaine无意识地晃起脑袋，显然把自己当成了天才。

Merlin觉得屋子里的某人似乎对他施加了一道定身咒—如果他还会单纯到相信魔法的存在的话。他突然觉得自己被骗了…所有故作沉思的假装，一切貌似为难的考虑，在这一刻都显得如此夸张…他们根本就是早就考虑好了的！今天的所有对话，到最终都只会被引向这一个结局，根本不会有其他选项，他们只是在他面前再次上演了一遍讨论过程。Merlin眯着眼睛摇头，没能猜出他们这么做的目的。

"嘿！移动电源绝对是个好主意！"Gwaine仍旧自我感觉良好地笑着，"知道我想到什么了吗？除了人型移动电源以外？星巴克的咖啡杯移动电源。他们有一款绿色的！伙计们，绿色的！上面还有白色的奶油！当然，那是塑料的。不过塑料的更好，我们可以让Merl把吸管舔得湿湿的！用Doggy的体位，他只用动动舌头就好。'人型移动电源'可以解决其他部分。"

Merlin不知道自己的眼睛还能不能张得更大了，他咬着下嘴唇想象自己把屁股翘向空中让那个所谓的"人型移动电源"狠操，而嘴里还吸吮着塑料制成的咖啡电池的样子—光是这个情景就足够让他羞耻到想要钻进地底再也不出来。可更可怕的是，他无法遏制地把人型移动电源想象成了Arthur的样子…

Arthur的皮肤很光滑，金色的头发像是昂贵又漂亮的丝绸，肤色是健康却浅淡的米白，只要光线够强，他平坦结实的胸膛看起来应该会有些微的塑料质感—被一个塑料制成的，和Arthur等身的金发电动娃娃操进床单—Merlin闭上眼睛，任由自己的思绪沉浸在这样的画面里。他熟悉Arthur的硬度，但塑料的Arthur会比那还要硬一点，他会比Arthur最热情的时候还要粗暴一点，而Merlin喜欢那样。他咽了口唾沫，开始想象嘴里的黑色吸管，他的唾液腺会被看起来如此逼真的雪顶刺激得不断运作，而Merlin把舌头蜷曲在空心的吸管上，用尽全力也无法吮吸出渴望的味道。他想Arthur的双手—不，电动娃娃版Arthur的双手会牢牢按住他的腰，然后他整个人都会在每一次抽插中被前后拖动，他甚至会因为他的力道从床上弹起来—他的口水会滴得到处都是，而电动娃娃Arthur浸满润滑的"插头"会在他的股沟里留下透明发亮的痕迹，少许液体还会留在他的阴囊底部，从褶皱里一点一点滑开，最后滴到床单上。他们会把一切变得混乱，变得淫荡…电动娃娃…不，Arthur可以把他翻转过来，压在他身上，他们的胸膛会紧紧挤压到一起，Arthur的性器可以深深埋进他的身体，他会吻他，含着他的嘴唇操他。他会夸他拥有漂亮的眼睛，然后把他所有的呻吟吞没在喉咙里。他会让Merlin的后穴肿胀酸痛到无法忍受却仍旧希望Arthur待在自己体内，狠狠操他直到他尖叫到再也叫不出声为止。

"Merlin？Merlin！"

Merlin不确定自己是什么时候听见旁人的呼唤的，他猛地睁开眼睛，Gwaine就在距离自己不到一米的地方。

"伙计，你看起来就像刚刚经历了一次高潮。有兴趣跟大伙分享一下你脑子里的创意么？要知道，所有绝佳的灵感都来自于瞬间的想象。"Gwaine拍拍他的肩膀，眼神里充满鼓励。

Merlin突然觉得脸颊快要烧出焰火来了。他紧绷起肩膀，整个人僵在原地了五秒才慌张地说出"我要去一下洗手间"，随后飞奔着离开了工作室。

"我的天哪！"刚一到洗手间Merlin就死死靠在大门内侧，紧捂住嘴巴，似乎是担心自己的惊呼被什么人听到—在确定了洗手间确实没人之后，他才抬手抱住额头蹲到地上。"上帝啊…我到底在想些什么…"

 


End file.
